Only in One Lifetime
by Mrchez5235
Summary: This is a Story that no one has ever attempted. This is a story of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine from the time they met and everything in between. This is a life long story that you can read in only one lifetime
1. Partners

**Chapter 1: Partners**

It was a normal day in the Raccoon City Police department. It was approximately 6:00 p.m. and Chris, Forest, and Joseph were on the out back balcony. Chris was leaning on the balcony with a cigarette in between his index and middle finger of his right hand. Forest was arguing over girls with Joseph, and Chris just stared out at the setting sun. Chris always enjoyed staring out into the sunset. It reminded him of many memories that he had of his family. There was a feeling of relaxation in the air and Chris didn't have a care in the world at that point. He was listening to Joseph and Forest though.

"Hey did you hear about this new chic coming into STARS. From what I heard she is mighty fine." Forest remembered because of his girl argument.

"Yes I do and knowing you she is on your hit list." Joseph said back while rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. This caught Chris's attention.

"Wait we have a new STARS member coming in and she is a female?" Chris said genuinely shocked.

"Yeah and I want to show her the ropes." Forest said being the pervert that he was.

"When you say the ropes I think you mean your bed sheets." Chris said causing Joseph to chuckle.

"Be that as it may I think she would agree with me." Forest said in a proud voice.

"Hold on a minute I just realized something. Since I was the last STARS member to join and I don't have a partner due to the odd number of men we have that means she is going to be mine right." Chris said thinking if his statement was true. Joseph nodded at Chris's previous comment.

"I read her file and I have to say she has an impressive resume." Joseph remarked.

"That is correct I do have an impressive resume." A smooth female voice from behind the three men inside the precinct building.

Chris was the last one to turn around and when he did it felt like his throat asphyxiated. He couldn't do anything but open his mouth but nothing came out. Surprisingly Chris didn't loose his cool. He looked completely calm compared to the other man next to him who was Forest. The women in front of him had pale blue eyes which Chris found very attractive. Her short cut chocolate brown hair moved slightly with the wind that came in from the open door. Her bob style hair reached her shoulder just barely. She was wearing a black mini skirt and blue blouse. She seemed to be Joseph's height because of her black heels. She wore a small amount of make up. At most she had on mascara and lipstick that was all. Her other feature naturally were distinct such as the slight tint of rose that resonated from her smooth and blemish free cheeks. Her stance was not of you everyday women. Instead she had a straight posture and was standing in an almost attentive stance that hinted her previous background with a type of armed force. She gave a smile with her full lips.

"Hello there, now what is your name?" Forest said without the slightest hesitation.

"My name is Jill Valentine and I will be working with you starting tomorrow of course." Jill introduced herself.

"Well I am forest and I would like to show you the ropes around here and some of there." Forest said hinting there was sexual deviance masked in his voice. Jill noticed it and slowly walked over to Forest she moved her lips near his ear and whispered in a seductive tone loud enough for Chris, and Joseph to hear,

"I am sorry Forest but I prefer handcuffs." As Jill said this they all heard a multiple clicking noises. Forest then noticed the cold feeling of steel around his wrist. Jill had handcuffed him to the railing of the balcony. Joseph and Chris couldn't contain their laughter and neither could Jill.

"That went better than expected." Jill said in an almost cheery tone.

"Hello Ms. Valentine I am Joseph. I am second in command in STARS. You will be taking orders from Captain Wesker but I will be there in case of any reason for Wesker not to be with us at that time." Joseph formally introduced himself.

"It is an honor to meet you sir. I will be looking forward to serving under you." Jill said as she firmly shook the man's hand.

"That's what she said." Forest remarked while he tried to get free from the handcuffs. Jill shot him a dirty stare that shut him up.

"Hello Ms. Valentine I am Chris and I um am looking forward to uh working with you.' Chris's face began to turn red. Jill didn't say anything she just stared at him and he stared back. They both lost track of time and things around them. Jill began to blush herself. There was a connection that was made between them and Joseph and Forest knew it. The feeling of the air around them was dense according to the two of them. Then man's voice spoke behind them in a British accent.

"Ah Ms. Valentine I see you have met some of our more notable members." Wesker said as if Forest, Joseph, and Chris were the only worthy ones besides Jill to be in STARS.

"Forest why are you handcuffed to the railing?" Wesker asked giving him an unseen death glare because of his pitch black shades.

"Oh I am sorry sir but he got a little carried away, and I didn't want him to loose control of his libido." Jill said with a triumphant smirk.

"Remarkable you put him in his place. It was about time and of all people the rookie." Wesker praise Jill's actions.

"Well I have some paper work here I need you to fill out. As for tomorrow you are going to be wearing the standard police uniform until we get you STARS uniform as well as the standard issue service handgun. Is that alright with you Ms. Valentine?" Wesker informed her that her gear needs to be ordered and manufacture before it got to her."

"That will be fine thank you." Jill said as she turned to Chris.

"Well it was nice meeting you and I am excited to work together." Jill commented.

"You guys aren't just going to see each other around the office. You two are now partners and Chris I trust you more than anyone else here and I know you won't try anything funny so that is just another reason you are partners." Wesker added input to their farewells.

"Oh well that is great. I guess I will see you later partner." Jill commented with a smile.

"Alright partner" Chris said back and then turned around.

Jill was didn't turn and walk away. Even though they ended their conversation Jill decided to check Chris out a bit. She was taken out of her day dream by Wesker who escorted her to the room where they held the new uniforms for the police.

* * *

In the parking garage of they police station Chris found Jill searching through her purse. He went over to help because she was struggling with a stack of paper work as well. Jill heard Chris coming because the thudding sound his boots made on the concrete. She picked up her head.

"Oh hello Chris can you do me a favor and hold these for me." Jill handed the stack of paper to Chris who willingly took them.

"Damn it where is it." Jill said while rummaging through miscellaneous items.

"What is it you are looking for?" Chris asked to see if he could help in any other way.

"I can't find my bus ticket and it is going to be here in 10 minutes and I have so many things." Jill was panicking and Chris knew it.

"I can give you a ride if you want." Chris offered hoping she would say yes so that on the way to her place he could get to know her more.

"If that isn't any trouble I would appreciate it." Jill said thinking the same thing Chris was.

"Not at all, we are partners we are supposed to help each other out." Chris said while escorting Jill to his 1993 green Toyota corolla. Chris put Jill's belongings in the trunk of his car and then went into the driver's seat. He started the car and they left the parking garage. They drove down the roads of the surprisingly empty city.

"Is the city usually this quiet?" Jill asked as she looked out the window.

"At night yes during the day no." Chris replied

"So why did you decide to join STARS?" Jill asked as they drove down the streets.

"Well I first joined the Airforce when I was a teenager. I was one of the best pilots that they had. I wasn't in it for a long time because I was honorably discharged for reasons I rather not speak of. I think command wanted me out anyway because I was very argumentative and they disliked me. Then after that seeing that all I knew was weapons and defense I decided to become a police officer. Nothing special I wore the uniform had the duty belt and did what every other cop did. Then one day an old family friend of mine came to me and asked I would like to join a new organization called STARS. Seeing that it was still here in this city I thought I would give it a shot. Ever since then I have been here and am one of the best marksmen. I am proud and happy that I took this job. I don't think I would give it up for the world." Chris finished his speak with a smile

"Wow you were in the Air Force?" Jill was genuinely surprised.

"Yup, and now I would like to hear your story if you don't mind?" Chris asked he new partner to see if Joseph was telling the truth about her combat record and resume.

"Well I haven't done as much as you have but before I got this job I trained under Delta Force. They turned me into what I am today. I had great friends but they all turned into drill instructor the next minute. It was really tough being with them. I never did work for them but I know all about their missions." Jill finished her fairly short story.

"Is the right? I was thinking of joining them but in the end it chose the Air Force." Chris was interested in Jill's story and was upset it was a short one.

"Hey Jill, now can you do me a flavor? It is the same thing as a favor but it tastes better." Chris finished with a chuckle.

"Sure" Jill said giggling at his flavor joke

"Would you come grab a few drinks with me? I am paying and I would be happy to help you with you paper work." Chris said trying to convince her to join him.

"I would love to. Also I noticed that all STARS member had different handguns than that of the normal police officers. I know the standard issue side arm for the police is a browning hi power, but your handgun looks like a Beretta M92fs Brigadier. Why is that?" Jill couldn't help but notice the sharp looking handgun on Chris's thigh.

"Oh good questions, you see in STARS we have connections with gun shops and a famous one here in town Kendo's is very famous for his customization. We had him customized an M92fs Brigadier to make it more accurate and durable. He also made it look sleeker. Everyone has their own custom type. This one here is my custom one. The weapons are Called Samurai Edge. That is because well Kendo is Japanese American.

"Nice, I can't wait for mine." Jill said looking at it.

"You can look at it at the bar which we are at right now." Chris finished his sentence and exited the vehicle.

* * *

There were a lot of people inside watching sports and what not. Chris got a table for the two of them. Jill put her stack of paper work on the table and Chris came back with their drinks. Jill pulled the first piece of paper out of the manila folder and took a look at it with Chris.

"Ah this is the fun paper work. We have to design you uniform." Chris said smiling at the paper.

"Hey who said all police work sucks?" Jill said chuckling to herself

"Hmmm what color do you want?"

"Something that has the same color along the lines of blue." Jill replied

"How about a pale teal color?" Chris said trying to interject possibilities.

"I like your thinking Chris." Jill said shooting a smile of approval.

"Now we all were body armor. As you can see mine is external but yours can be either or."

"I want mine internal, and maybe form fitting so I don't look bulky."

"Alright but it is a requirement to where some sort of external protection." Chris said trying not to bring her down too much.

"I guess I can use shoulder pads, or something."

"That's good we can do that." Chris said as he wrote down on the paper that showed a diagram of the human body so the maker of the suit knew where to put what.

"What color pads do you want Jill?" Chris asked as he continued to jot down information.

"I really like teal… how about a darker teal, and we can do the same for the combat pants." Jill added

"Ok then teal it is." Chris said as he finished up with that piece of paper.

"Now we get to customize you gun." Chris said while pulling out a paper with the diagram of a gun on it.

"Yay oh and by the way you said I could take a look at yours." Jill said causing Chris to reach and unholster his weapon. Jill took it and dropped the loaded magazine from it. She racked the slide to see if there was a bullet in the chamber and sure enough there was. She took the spare bullet and put it back into the magazine.

"This is a nice piece. Can I have mine just like yours except with a lighter blue on the insignia?" Jill asked politely.

"Sure it can be whatever you want." Chris continued to write down information.

"Chris why don't you let me do the paper work it is my job anyway." Jill was upset that he was doing everything and she was doing nothing.

"It is ok just sit back drink and give me ideas." Chris reassured her

"Are you sure Chris really I can do it." Jill wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Really its fine trust me." Chris said giving her a smirk that made her smile.

* * *

It was about 11:45 am when Chris and Jill finished. Chris drove Jill back to her apartment. When they got their Jill was stumbling over. She wasn't drunk she was just tired. Chris helped her get her stuff and they went up to her apartment. Jill was moaning because her feet hurt from the heels she wore for orientation. Jill took a few tries to open the door to her apartment. When Chris walked in it was clean and smelt like a fruity air freshener. He looked around through blood shot eyes and smiled. It was the same setup as his. When you first walk in directly to your left is the kitchen. It had a small table with two chairs, a refrigerator, stove, and sink. If you walked past the kitchen to your left further down was the bathroom. It was small but could still fit two people comfortably. When you walk in to your right was a pretty spacious living/TV room. It had a sofa that could sit three a coffee table, and a single sitting chair that faced the far side of the room. The far side of the room was all large windows that restricted the amount of privacy that you had. It had long blinds so if those were down it would be as private as it gets. If you were to walk past the living room you would enter the one and only bedroom. It was a big room about the size of the living room itself. It held Jill's queen sized bed which was considerably not big enough for the room. It was against the back wall in the center of the room. It had a lot of walking around room. On the part of the room far away from door was a dresser and giant round mirror. There was a jewelry box and a radio on the dresser top.

"Chris what are you smiling about?" Jill asked as she threw off her heel.

"This apartment is the same as mine other than the furniture of course." Chris said still with the smile on his tiresome face.

"Of course" Jill said as she went into the bedroom.

"Make yourself at home." Chris heard Jill say from behind a closed bedroom door. Chris sat down on the one and only couch and laid back. He put his arms on the top of the couch as if he had two girls on either side of him. A few minutes later Jill emerged with a purple tank top and black women's sweat short with two purple stripes down the side of them. Chris just looked at her with a dropped jaw. The tank top she wore showed off her curves and Chris was able to somewhat see through it. Her shorts hugged her waist and buttocks and Chris took in every moment her could. Jill noticed him staring at her cleavage.

"Eyes up front soldier." Jill said playfully.

"Yes Ma'am" Chris said staring her in the eyes.

"Sorry I am not wearing make up." Jill apologized and looked away so he didn't see her like that. Chris stood up, walked over to her and griped one of her shoulders with his large hands and then took the two fingers on his free hand and lifted her chin.

"You look beautiful make up or not." He said with raising his eyebrows slightly and he smiled at her. She wanted to explode whatever he was doing made her want him so badly.

"Easy for you to say, men don't wear make up and most of them including you are as handsome as hell… oh I am sorry." Jill noticed she admitted to Chris that she thought he was really handsome.

"It's fine you're not the only one. You don't think I notice how all girls stare at me in the police station or on the streets?" Chris said chuckled at her comment.

"Don't think you are going to try to get me with your charms because I said what I did. We are partners nothing more. The most we are going to get is like brother and sister because that is as far as i am willing to go with you." Jill said giving him a smile that said everything was strictly professional.

"Ok Jill but I think I should be going." Chris said as he looked at his silver watch.

"How about you stay here Chris? You look too tired to drive anywhere and no offense but I don't feel like investigating a fatal car crash that killed my partner tomorrow. Oh and Chris I am not taking no for an answer." Jill was serious she didn't want him getting into a freak accident.

"Alright if it is ok with you I will spend the night here." Chris started to take his boots off.

"Of course it is. Remember we are partners we are supposed to help each other out." Jill quoted Chris from earlier.

"I see what you did there. Ok well does the couch pull out?" Chris asked to see if he was going to sleep in a bed or a couch that night.

"First of all yes it does but it doesn't have a mattress and second of all you are not sleeping on the couch. It is as hard as a rock. Come you can share a bed with me." Jill signaled for him to follow.

"Are you sure Jill I mean it is your bed I don't want to take it from you?" Chris wasn't sure if he should share a bed with Jill that night.

"Yes I am sure Chris I won't bite." She gave a playful smile to Chris.

"Ok but I need to shower though." Chris said as he took off his bullet resistant vest.

"Well I have a shower so lucky you and the towels are in there behind the door." Jill directed him as she went outside to go get the rest of her belongings.

* * *

Chris entered the shower and turned it on. He stepped inside and thought about Jill. He had never felt that way before about any other women. He knew there was something about her that was different. He didn't know if Jill felt the same way about him. He knew she said he was handsome but it could have been a friendly compliment. He needed to think but it was always about Jill. He finished his shower and remembered he left his boxers in Jill's bedroom. He tied his towel around his waist. He walked into Jill's room and closed the door.

Jill went out to her car to get her police uniform. She opened the trunk grabbed her uniform and duty belt. She was thinking about Chris. She was hoping that what she said didn't give herself away. She knew there was something about him that she never felt before. She wanted to tell him the truth but they just met a few hours ago. Strangely they both trusted each other completely. She thought it was because partnership. She also wondered if he said she was beautiful was sincere or a compliment. What ever it was she was going to have to work with him for as long as they are on the force.

Jill took the elevator to he floor and then she walked in her apartment. She saw the bathroom door was still closed so she assumed Chris was still showering. She walked over to her bedroom door so she can put her uniform out for the next day. She opened the door and Chris was standing in front of the bed with no clothes on. He was drying his hair with his towel and was facing the other way. Jill stopped in her tracks and had her chance. She looked at his backside. She saw his toned back and every part from his back to his feet. She stopped midway down and stared at his buttocks. She chose not to make her presence known so she had more time to check him out. It was pure muscle and nothing as was the rest of his body. She smiled to herself and then sighed. Chris took the towel away from his face and saw in the mirror Jill staring at his bottom and smiling. It didn't strike him that she was satisfied with what she was looking at and as a natural reaction he did something to stop it. He turned around which gave Jill the chance to see his manhood. His sudden movements didn't take her attention away from his areas. He launched his towel at her face and when she took it off to continue looking but he was in his boxers by then.

"Happy?" Chris asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Quite" Jill responded still smiling.

"What is the matter never seen an ass or penis before?" Chris asked as he hung the towel over the door.

"I have seen one I just haven't seen one that belongs to a soldier. I could use the word defined to explain it. Fine I will just come out and say it you have a nice ass, and nether region." Jill admitted

"Does this mean I get a turn." Chris asked as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"You wish. That was an accident and nothing else. The only time you will get to see me naked is if you are my husband but that isn't going to happen so just get that thought out of you head." Jill told him off

"You never know it might be an accident one day." Chris teased

"What ever just go to sleep it is late. Jill just wanted him to sleep next to her. She admired that for his young age he was lean and muscular. She liked that he wasn't overly muscular. She lay down next to Chris who was only in his boxers and said goodnight. Chris replied the same and moments later Jill heard light snores. It was time for her to sleep, and start a new adventure with her partner Christopher M Redfield.

Authors Notes: This story is going to cover every single thing that happened in between resident evil and resident evil 6. I will not update for a little bit because i have another resident evil book i am writing that i need to finish first. Feel free to check out my other book.


	2. A New Day a New Crime

**Chapter 2: A New Day a New Crime**

"Chris wake up we are going to be late!" A smooth female voice said in a far distance from where Chris was.

"Just give me one minute Claire." Chris responded in an annoyed voice with his sister's name at the end as a force of habit.

"Who is Claire? Never mind, Chris I don't want to be late for my first day on the force." Jill hollered at her new and tired partner.

"Huh what are you talking…? Oh shit Jill I am sorry. I thought you were my sister. Let's get going I will just be a second." Chris said jumping out of Jill's bed and running towards his clothes.

"Hold on sir you need to eat first. I made you some eggs so get dressed eat and I have a spare toothbrush." Jill said as she put all of her items on her duty belt.

"Much appreciated, I promise I won't take long." Chris said as he hopped around trying to get his leg through a pant sleeve.

"Don't mention it all I need in return is a few rides back and forth to the police station until I get a car." Jill stated while finishing up some of her uniforms pieces.

"Deal, now if you want you can go to the car and wait." Chris suggested hinting he might take longer than he thought.

"Ok well I just might do that. Holy shit Chris you are already done eating?" Jill gasped in astonishment.

"Yeah, I am a very fast eater." Chris said as he sprinted to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Approximately 45 seconds later he reemerged from the bathroom and his hair was back in its messy front spikes.

"You can really move can't you?" Jill was in shock because not more than a minute ago Chris was still in bed.

"Want to see me move through traffic?" Chris said as he grabbed Jill's hand and sprinted out the door and to the stairs. Jill started to get competitive with Chris she wanted to see who could move faster on their feet. She slid down the railings on her bottom and made great time. Then as she was doing that she heard a swoosh sound and her hair bas blown all around. Chris had jumped down in between the railings that went in a circle. He occasionally held his hands out to slow down so he wouldn't hurt himself when he got to the bottom. Jill did the same as him but she lost her balance near the end. She plummeted and landed on Chris. She had lying on his abdomen, and she was fully aware of what just happened and where she was. She slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees and she remained over Chris who was on his back staring into her eyes. He was at a loss of words and also his mind said if he talked he would feel pain in his side which was a lie.

"Hey" Chris said in a seductive tone which he had o idea he was speaking in.

"Hey" Jill responded giggling slightly. Jill and Chris both noticed something. Chris had moved his hands up and onto her ass. He even went to the extent to give it a teasing squeeze. Jill gasped but not in shock or disgust with her new partner but with lust. Chris thinking that she was shocked by his previous actions flipped her on her back and playing the dominant one in that situation.

"I am going to be the driver here. Therefore I needed to get there first." Chris felt a hand move over to the bulge in his pants and then move across to his pocket. Jill pulled the car keys from his pocket.

"Hello" Chris exclaimed as Jill dangled the keys in his face. She pushed him off of her and then ran to the car. Chris followed behind her and jumped into the driver seat. Jill gave him the keys and he put he put a new meaning to pedal to the metal. They accelerated from the parking lot and made it to the police stations in just under two minutes when it should taken them five minutes. When they got there people where whispering as they walked past.

"Hey guys, how was the night?" Forest said as they past him by. Chris pinned him up against the wall.

"How did you know I stayed with Jill you perverted stalker." Chris had fire in his eyes that almost melted Forest's throat. Forest saw death right in front of him and didn't deny it.

"I… *Gulp* I saw you go up to Jill's apartment and you didn't come back down. Dude I live in the apartment complex across the street." Forest was waiting for Chris's fist to connect to his face. Forest felt his shirt become loose again. He opened one eye and saw Chris walk away with Jill. Then a fellow friend of Chris walked over to them and Jill ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Barry, it has been so long!" Jill was really happy that to see him. He was the one who called her in for the job. Barry was suspected to know everybody in existence. It was a little joke going around in the office.

"You two know each other?" Chris asked as he stood there and watched them hug.

"Yup Barry has known me ever since I was a little girl. He was friends with my dad before well… never mind."

"Chris, Jill Wesker wants you in the office. It isn't good, but I don't agree with what he is mad about. Chris and Jill bid their farewells and headed to the STARS office. When they got there Wesker was doing paper work and signaled for them to sit down with the wave of his hand. They walked over sat down and prepared for the yelling. Wesker removed his glasses and stared at them with his blue eyes (They are blue now because he hasn't administered PG67A/W yet). Wesker began to speak in a fairly upset tone.

"Chris I have intelligence that you spent the night at Jill's apartment last night. I told you yesterday that I trust you more than any other STARS members here. I never thought that you go on ahead and sleep with our newest member the day before her first day here. You should be ashamed of your actions. You can tell me your side of the story now." Wesker finished scolding them and was now all ears.

"Oh no sir we did do anything. Chris took me out last night to a bar so he could help me with the paperwork which I have right here. After we had a few drinks he brought me back to my apartment because I don't have a car yet. Before I said goodbye to him I noticed he was tired and had bloodshot eyes. I didn't want him to be driving in that condition so I offered him to spend the night at my apartment for the night. Also if your "intelligence" says that we shared a bed that is because my pull out couch didn't have a mattress and the couch was rock hard…" Jill was cut off by a voice behind them.

"I bet Chris was too." Forest made another perverted remark as usual. Wesker stood up and yelled in a booming voice.

"GET OUT OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Forest jumped at Wesker's loud voice and then he threw his hands up in defeat and left the room.

"Well I believe you Jill and that was a smart move on your part Jill. You could have been investigating your partners fatal car crash today." Wesker applauded Jill's actions.

"My thoughts exactly sir" Jill stood up and shook Wesker's hand. Wesker turned to Chris and asked.

"Do you have any input?" Chris just looked at Jill and looked bat at Wesker and said

"She pretty much hit the nail on the head." Chris grinned at Jill and Wesker commanded them to get the rest of the STARS member to the office to start the day. Chris nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone in STARS (except Barry) fell in because they listened to the whole conversation.

"Ah Chris I am glad to see that you are fast and making good time." Wesker chuckled a little.

"Also Chris, you and Jill are on patrol today." Wesker informed him and Chris nodded and took Jill to the patrol car.

"Hey can I drive this time?" Jill asked giving him puppy eyes.

"I was going to anyway so why try the puppy eyes?" Chris asked humorously

"I don't know extra measures." Jill said as she got into their police car. They drove out of the parking garage and started their patrol. Then a few moments later they got a call on their radio.

"Calling all patrols we have an animal abuse call from an anonymous caller and are to report to 905 Lavallette Avenue." The female voice said over the radio.

"Damn it we are responding to this one." Chris said furiously. Chris was always such an animal lover. He grew up with two dogs of his own and he hated it when ASPCA commercial came on. He vowed to always answer an animal abuse call.

"Redfield badge 5-2-3 responding to the animal abuse call and we are en route." Chris responded to the lady. Jill turned on their sirens and hit the gas. Chris wasn't aware but she too was an animal lover as well. In a matter of minute they were there and there was a crazed man and he was attacking the police and his puppy. It was a pit bull and I was about only two months old. Jill used her radio to call in back up but before she could she heard Chris yell and it was blood curdling to everyone around them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chris ran towards the man at top speed All of the other cops moved out of the way and Chris jumped on top of the man and mercilessly beat him. He was an animal and Jill had to make him stop or he can be charged with police brutality.

"Chris get off him stop it. Please" When Chris heard Jill plead he got off of the bloody man and he looked at his bloody fist and notice he forgot his handcuffs in his car. He walked over to his patrol car. Then a police yelled "He has a gun". Chris turned around and unholstered his Samurai Edge and turned at the man. Them man shot and it hit Chris in the chest. Chris was pushed backwards and blindly fired a shot in the air. Jill unholstered her handgun and went to fire on the armed man but the other police beat her to it. She turned and realized that her partner was hit and was on the ground. Jill sprinted over to him. He was holding his chest and then pulled the bullet from his bullet proof vest.

"Chris are you alright?" Jill kneeled down next to him and tried to help him up.

"This is going to leave a nasty bruise." Chris said chuckling a bit. Chris pinched his two fingers together and put them in his mouth and whistled. The pit bull ran over to him and Chris started to pet the puppy. The innocent puppy licked him like crazy and Chris started to laugh and play with the puppy. Jill and the other police officers laughed as well because of how nice of a sight it was. Chris stood up and looked around. The puppy started to rub against his leg and Chris petted it one more time before more shit took place.

"MY BROTHER" A male voice yelled from behind them. All of the police officers turned around and he also held a handgun. The man looked at the officers all of them had their guns holstered except Chris. Chris also had blood dripping from his hand. The other gunman not knowing how it all went down assumed Chris shot his brother. The gunman shot at Chris but this time it missed his bullet proof vest and hit him in the right shoulder. Chris yelped in agony and fell on his back once more. He sat up with his right arm to his chest and even though he was a righty he used his left hand to pump four well placed shots into the assailant's chest. The man dropped to the ground and a pool of blood was produce by the lifeless corpse. Chris fell backwards and passed out from blood loss. He passed out quickly because the bullet struck one of his arteries. Jill called on the radio to the STARS office and said in a shaken up voice.

"Officer Redfield down we need medical evacuation ASAP".

Everyone in the STARS office went pale. Their best Point man and marksman was shot down. Wesker obliged and called to the local hospital and got evacuation for him.

Chris later woke up in the hospital and found Jill sitting next to the bed praying. Chris found the beeping of the heart monitor to be very painful because he had a serious headache. He pulled the wires out of him and then the machine flat lined and was followed by the long beep that everyone feared. Jill froze and went pale she didn't want to look over at her "dead" partner. Chris saw tears drop from her eyes and then he heard her whispering "Oh God Chris why?" He heard her whisper that to herself repeatedly in between sniffles. Chris felt bad for what he had just done and spoke up.

"The damn beeping his giving me such a headache." He said in a groggy and raspy voice. Jill shot up and smiled. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ow" Chris gasped. Jill had accidentally put pressure on his wound.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Jill apologized and Chris just nodded reassuring her that it was alright. Then Jill slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Chris held his now throbbing face.

"For making me think you were dead." Jill smiled now letting tears of joy leave her eyes and she hugged him again. Doctors, nurses and Medical staff entered the room. They scolded Chris telling him that what he did was stupid but Jill knew Chris genuinely didn't care. The doctors let Chris go but said that he needed someone to take care of him. Jill volunteered because she had medical training before when she volunteered at a hospital at age eighteen. Jill drove Chris home and he offered for Jill to stay the night. Chris was off duty until he was healed.

"Hey Jill my sister is coming over in a few days. She doesn't know you but I am sure she will like you." Chris said as he lay down with his shoulders in a bandage.

"Does you couch pull out?" Jill asked trying to figure out how to get her bed ready and made

"No and my couch is as hard as a rock." Chris quoted Jill from a few days back. She picked up on it and she walked over to his bedside.

"Need some company?" She asked and Chris just smiled and nodded. Jill got into Chris's bed and pulled the sheets and covers onto her. She was tired after an exciting day, but the excitement was more of a negative kind. She crashed and Chris was lying there awake trying to sleep with pain shooting up his shoulder. He was quiet and trying not to wake Jill. After a while he got comfortable and fell asleep not knowing what awaited him the next morning.

Chris woke up to the smell of coffee and noticed Jill wasn't next to him. He slowly got up and walked out of his bedroom and into his living room. He saw from the living room into the kitchen and there was Jill pouring herself some coffee. Chris sat back onto the couch and looked out his window. The whole wall where the windows where were glass just like Jill's and he got a nice view of the city.

"Hey I don't think everyone wants to see you in your boxer, but I couldn't find the shades so keep your distances until you are dressed." Jill smiled at him and sipped her coffee

"Well Jill you don't know my secret." Chris grabbed a remote control with two buttons on it and he pressed one button and the windows automatically tinted themselves so no one outside could see the inside.

"Awesome, where did you get that from?" Jill asked in astonishment

"Barry gave it to me when he saw the type of windows I have." Chris went to smile but then he heard the sound of a motorcycle stop outside.

"Oh shit my sister is here already." Chris jumped up and ran for the bedroom. Jill ran faster than Chris and she lost her bathrobe revealing her lingerie. She tried to stop and grab her robe but she tripped and Chris caught her and he fell on top of her. They both were in the same position they were the day before. They both blushed maybe because they were more exposed. Chris was only in his boxers and Jill only in her braw and panties. Jill giggled and Chris just stared at her. Then they both heard pounding on the door. Chris tried to get up quickly but pain got the better of him he collapsed completely and was pressed up against Jill's breast. She was pinned to the floor and couldn't move. A few more thudding sounds and the door busted wide open. The chain lock broke and so did the deadbolt.

"Hey Chris the door was open so I decided to come in" Claire didn't see the two for the first few second but when she got her eyes on them she just stood there and stared at them.

"Hey, Claire how are you?" Chris asked her sister who didn't seem to happy.

"Who is she Chris?" Claire seemed to be mad at the other woman who was under her older brother.

"This is my partner Jill. She is new to STARS and she is supposed to be taking care of me while I am hurt.

"Well she seems to be doing a fine job of that." Claire said sarcastically

"I am sorry this isn't what it looks like. We both needed to get changed and well my robe got caught and I lost it and fell into Chris. He tried to get up but his shoulder gave way and here we are now." Jill explained herself and Chris to Claire.

"Is that true Chris?' Claire asked trying to relieve some anger.

"Yes Claire it is." Chris confirmed Jill's story.

"Ok well then how about I get you two some help." Claire went over and helped Chris up and then Jill got free and put on more clothing. Then Claire and Jill helped Chris with his shirt and jeans.

Jill looked at this other female, and tried to see a resemblance. She couldn't make it out though. Claire had reddish brown hair, and blue eyes with a hint of green. Her chiseled jaw and her full lips were well defined. Her lips were fuller than Jill's but they suited Claire's appearance. Her bangs went two different ways her eyebrows were thin and symmetrical. She had long eyelashes and her nose wasn't like Chris's. Her nose was thin and Chris's was longer and slightly rounded at the tip of it. Claire had a young look to her hinting she wasn't a legal adult yet. She had a great body it had nice curves. She didn't have a six pack but she had the abdominals of a swim suit model. Meaning there were two curves like parentheses that showed her tight abdomen.

"I am sorry but I don't see a resemblance between the two of you." Jill broke the silence.

"We get that a lot. I look more like my mother and her side of the family. Chris resembles our father and his side of the family." Claire explained

"Well I am glad to finally meet you Chris talks about you all the time." Jill shook Claire hand

"Chris talks about you a lot as well." Claire responded and retuning the friendly shake.

"So Claire do you always kick in doors?" Jill giggled while looking at the door that was hanging on by one hinge.

"Well I am the type that barges in whenever I want. I guess I should think about what I might walk in one before I do start kicking doors in." Claire giggled as well.

"Don't worry I knew this would happen. That is why I have door hinges and locks galore." Chris came out with a screw driver and new hinge and chain lock.

"Chris sit down I can do it for you." Jill got up from the kitchen table and walked over and took the items from Chris's hand.

"Yeah we can do it just rest you were shot for god sakes." Claire got up to go help Jill out with the door. Chris sat down and laid back.

"This is the life. Two girls doing the house work while I lie back on the couch and chill." Chris said while turning on the television.

"Don't get used to it." Claire and Jill yelled at the exact same time. It startled Chris and he jumped slightly. The two girls laughed and gave each other a high five.

Many hours passed and it was time for dinner and Jill and Claire had seemed to grow very close. They seemed to have a good connection. They agreed on everything and even though they had a rough start they became best friends.

"Hey Jill can you help me make dinner?" Claire asked while Jill gave Chris some painkillers.

"Sure, what are we making?" Jill asked getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"Spaghetti" Claire exclaimed as she turned and held a box of spaghetti noodles in the air as if she just one an award. Jill just laughed and got some pots ready.

"What do you want me to do?" Jill asked waiting for commands.

"Make the sauce please. I know a special noodle seasoning that my mom taught me." Claire explained knowing it sounded weird.

"I have never heard of seasoned noodles for spaghetti." Jill looked at Claire with a face that said she was pondering her memory to see if she had ever heard of such a thing.

"Well not a lot of people have. My mom was Italian so I know a few good cooking secrets." Claire winked at Jill. The Redfield siblings both had trademark facial movements. Claire had her special wink and Chris had his smirk.

"I come from an Italian family as well. I trust you with this. It better not explode or something when I eat it." Jill said humorously

"Trust me if I wanted you dead you would have been already." Claire gave a second wink that told Jill to be cool she didn't pose a threat to her.

"It is true Jill she can be very abrasive and would kill you if she didn't like you. I have survived many assassination attempts." Chris was serious during the first part but turned it into a joke for good humor.

"Assassination attempt 847." Claire launched a sponge at Chris and it nailed him in the head.

"It was a success" Claire added. Jill just giggled

"Wow, you know Claire in some cases you maybe more mature than your brother." Jill honestly stated. Claire nodded her head in delight but then Claire looked at Chris and gave a smile that almost said out loud I know what your thinking. Jill looked over to Chris and then she saw him looking at the upholstered chair next to him.

"Chris what is wrong?' Jill asked with the smallest amount of concern in her voice.

"Nothing I just thought I heard something. It maybe rain or something." Chris said in a relatively calmer voice than before.

"What did I say something?" Jill was confused

"My mom used to say that a lot and well Chris was a mama's boy." Claire explained

"Aw I am sorry Chris. How are your parents?" Jill asked while putting the sauce into the pot to warm up.

"Dead" Chris said in an emotionless tone

"Oh… oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to." Jill was upset that she did that to them

"It is ok really Jill. They were killed by a drunk driver. He crashed into our car and well… only Claire and I survived. I was 15 and Claire was 9. We went to a foster home and grew up there. Some people wanted to adopt me and some wanted to adopt Claire, but not together. I wouldn't let Claire go I promised I would look after her and take care of her. Three years later I was eighteen and I became a legal adult so since I was old enough to be a legal guardian. I took care of Claire and well now ten years later hear we are." Chris tried to end his story on a happy note.

"I had no idea. I am sorry it must have been hard for you two." Jill tried to put herself in their position.

"I lost my mom at age three and to this day I still don't know how." Jill added and then just stared blankly at the floor.

"Even though I was three my mother and I were close. Don't get me wrong I was and still am a daddy's girl but my mom and I had a great connection." Jill continued

"I am really sorry Jill. I know that God does things for a reason but I question that a lot like what came from me being shot twice." Chris pondered

"Well it gave me the chance to meet you awesome little sister." Jill said in a positive tone

"Aw you are just saying that." Claire started blushing

"No really I haven't had this much fun with a female friend in a while." Jill stated truthfully.

"Thank you very much Jill. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends for a long time." Claire said while putting some spices into the boiling noodles. Jill turned and gave Claire a friendly hug which Claire embraced.

"Aw my two girls are now like sisters. This is nice we deserve a celebration. I have some wine or beer which ever you choose." Chris got up and went to his refrigerator.

"We are Italian Chris I think wine is in order. Oh and I would prefer red wine if you have it." Jill tried not to seem to bossy

"Thank you, finally some who understands me. I know I am only nineteen but I still drink a little. I prefer red wine over white wine any day." Claire was praising god that someone agreed with her.

"Well I am sorry to break this to you Claire but you just admitted to two police officers that you drink under the drinking age." Chris said trying to be a prick

"Oh hush before I make your left shoulder disabled too." Claire gave a humorous threat.

"OK fine, you can have a little. Just don't get carried away. I suppose you might want to stay the night right?" Chris asked as he pulled out a bottle of Cabernet.

"If it isn't a load on your last working shoulder I would like to." Claire said giggling

"Sure, Oh and Jill is staying with me too. She is off duty to help me get back to health. You can sleep on the pull out couch." Chris finished and gave Jill a devious smile. Jill looked at him and she walked by him and whispered in his ear.

"You sly dog you. You just want me in your bed." Jill just smiled and giggled she wasn't mad at him she just had a feeling that he did have a pull out couch.

"OK I will and my noodles are ready and Jill's sauce is ready so let's conjoin and make dinner." Claire brought the strained pot of noodles to the sauce and mixed it up.

The dinner came out really good and the three of them watched a movie before they had to close up for the night. Chris went to go for a shower.

"OK Chris it is time for your shower." Jill said holding a wash cloth and bar of soap.

"Jill do you want me to do it for you. I don't want you to have a mental scar for the rest of your life." Claire offered

"Don't worry about it. I have only known him for three days and I have already seen his man parts." Jill said giving Claire a smile

"Are you kidding me? He is flashing you and you have only known him for not even a week." Claire was ready to murder her older brother from what she heard.

"No, don't worry it was an accident. I walked in on him when he was getting dressed." Jill reassured her new best friend.

"Are you sure? I mean I have seen his parts many time in my short existence in this world." Claire wanted to double check.

"That's because you aren't fond of knocking which Jill and I know well just from today. I have had to deal with feet going through my door ever since I taught her some combat moves." Chris stated light heartedly

"That is true but still I am too awesome to need to knock or open a door with my hands." Claire gave a sappy smile that made her seem dominant.

"Yes, you are to awesome for that kind of stuff but just promise me you won't kick my door in whenever you are around." Jill smiled and tried to make Claire promise but Claire instead looked at Jill, shook slowly her head, and mouthed the words "no".

"Ladies I am ready for my treatment I mean bath." Chris yelled from his bathroom

"I will be back in a few minutes." Jill said to Claire before she turned into the bathroom to help her partner. Chris was standing naked next to the shower waiting for the water to get to the right temperature.

"I guess I get a second look at you now don't I." Jill said inspecting the man in front of her.

"Yes but now you get to see me when I am dripping wet." Chris gave a face that said lucky you.

"Yeah well I hope you don't get used to this because I am not going to come here every day and night to shower you." In reality Jill wished she could.

"I know but until then let's get wet together." Chris said in a seductive voice.

"Pervert" Jill smiled and put on plastic rap over his bandages so they didn't get wet. When the water got warm enough Chris stepped in and Jill washed him. When he stepped out Jill grabbed a towel and dried him off. At one point she stopped she was drying his back and she thought of his heart monitor. She felt tears build up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She then put her head on his good shoulder. Chris felt her do that and he took his left arm and brushed her hair. She felt relaxed and calm. Her hand fell down to his genitals. Chris jumped slightly because he was caught off guard. It was an unintentional move. She became so relaxed that her hand slipped. When she started to realize where her hand was she didn't move it away. After a while of leaving her hands where they were she noticed Chris had gotten stiff. She then came to her senses and realized she had been pleasuring Chris the whole time. She jumped back and shook her head.

"I am sorry Chris I was thinking of something." Jill held her head in disbelief of what she had just done

"It is ok Jill I know you were thinking of me when I was shot and in the hospital. You didn't want to think about me if I were dead. I can tell by your eyes." Chris gave a sincere smile.

"What kind of a partner am I? I have known you for three days and I am pleasuring you. I am a whore and I am sorry for that." Jill apologized and turned to cry.

"Jill you aren't a whore. You are far from it. It is just that over the past three days we have become very close friends. There is great chemistry between us and we are great friends. Not a lot of people have that. We are lucky to have each other so don't beat yourself up over it. I would be in the same position if you were shot." Chris tried to sympathize. He put his hand on Jill's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

*Bang Bang Bang* "Hurry it up in there. I need my turn too you know." Claire yelled at the closed door. Chris and Jill just laughed uneasily. Jill wrapped a towel around Chris's waist and helped him get to his room.

"If you want I can dress myself." Chris offered

"No way, the doctor said tried not to move you shoulder too much because your artery has to reform a wall. Jill said knocking the idea out of Chris's head

"Fine, I will do what he says even though not being able to do anything is boring as hell." Chris complained

"Well hell is full of despair and pain but not boring." Jill corrected

"You know what I mean Jill." Chris gave a sarcastic "really" vibe.

"How do you think Forest is going react when he finds out I had to bath you and clothe you?" Jill asked as she put on Chris's boxers and left him as is.

"He is going to say "I won't be surprised if you find out you are pregnant" does that sound about right?" Chris tried to do his best imitation of his fellow comrade.

"Sounds like Forest." Jill agreed with Chris's comment.

"Well you are dressed for the night." Jill stood up and inspected her work.

"Easy enough to put on boxers don't you think?" Chris asked giving her a smirk

"Well yeah but, I dressed you so it is a masterpiece." Jill felt proud and self indulged at the moment. They both left the bedroom and Chris opened the door for Jill.

"How chivalrous of you to hold the door for a lady." Jill complimented

"Actually I was opening it for me but I am going to pretend to know what you just said and let you through." Chris teased

"Chivalry is…" Jill was cut off by Chris

"I know what it is. I am just pushing you buttons."

"Well fine then" Jill sassed and then walked out of the room.

"Hey Jill if you don't mind can you help me with the pull out couch. It is stuck" Claire required assistance and Chris went to help his little sister.

"Do you want me to help and unstuck it." Chris offered

"Sit your ass down Chris you aren't allowed to do anything." Claire said waving a hand at Chris to shut up. The two girls pulled and pulled with all of their might and no success.

"I can help open it with out moving my arms." Chris offered his assistance once more and the women accepted. Chris got up and kicked the side of the couch and it flew open. They women were somewhat pissed but laughed because it was so simple even a handicapped man could do it.

"Well easy enough don't you think?" Chris said giving a triumphant smile

"Oh shush now you have no right to not tell us." Claire complained

"Yeah, yeah I am going out for a smoke. Call me in if you need anything." Chris walked out with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and that was the last Claire and Jill saw of him for the next five or so minutes. When he did come back in Claire was asleep and Jill was reading a book in Chris's bed. She looked up at him and he walked over to his side of the bed and crashed. Jill heard goodnight before Chris's light snoring started. Jill decided to throw in the towel for the night and she joined Chris in a light slumber.


	3. Bounty for the Innocent

**Chapter 3: Bounty for Innocents**

Jill woke up to Claire walking around with an empty wine bottle in her hand. She was holding her head and had all of the lights turned off. She was also walking around in her biker jacket and panties.

"Hung over?" Jill asked smiling at the funny sight.

"Yeah, I am, and do you have any aspirin?" Claire asked as she looked at Jill through squinted eyes.

"Yup, I will be right back." Jill headed towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin. Before she could leave the bathroom Chris walked in and stretched his arms and yawned. Jill hadn't noticed at first but his arm was completely mobile again. When she did notice she was ecstatic and instead of giving Claire the pills she threw them and accidentally nailed Claire in the head. It was funny because Claire had just gotten up off the bed to stretch and when the pills hit her she fell back down.

"Oh wow Chris you are healing fast. When did it start to feel better?" Jill asked as she gave him a big hug.

"When I woke up it started to feel better and so I decided to move it around a lot and well it feels like I have a brand new arm." Chris said as he embraced the hug. Jill then hollered at Claire just to annoy her.

"Hey Claire we should open some champagne to celebrate." Claire responded with a moan and an evil look.

"Jill I am still out for rest by orders of Captain Wesker. I think we should walk around town for a little. You know, while Claire is still in town." Chris suggested. Jill agreed with him and after a while Claire started to feel the effects of the pills. She was her old self and they decided to go fro a nice walk in the city. Claire wanted to buy stuff but Chris wouldn't let her.

"Hey Claire, how are you living on your own if you are only seventeen?" Jill brought up a rather good question.

"Oh I am staying with a friend of mine. She is eighteen and has a two bedroom apartment." Claire answered honestly.

"That's nice of her." Jill complimented Claire's friend.

"Hey Jill look over there." Chris was pointing out a police car getting a call for an animal that is stuck in a barbed wire fence.

"That asshole, why isn't he doing something?" Jill turned to Chris to see his reaction, but Claire looked at her and said "Chris is doing something." Jill turned and looked at her partner and sure enough he was walking angrily at the police car.

"Hey asshole, are you going to answer that?" Chris asked furiously.

"Excuse me sir watch you mouth someone else can get it." The police officer warned Chris not knowing he was in higher command that him.

"You call yourself a police officer. You can't even get off you fat ass to help a poor animal. You disgust me you fucking swine." Chris was livid now seeing that the officer didn't give a damn about the animal.

"Who do you think you are? I should take you in for verbally assaulting an officer." The officer got out of his car and pulled out his cuffs.

"I AM CHRIS REDFIELD BADGE 523, MEMBER AND POINT MAN OF STARS ALPHA TEAM. YOU RESPOND TO ME NOT YOU OWN LOGIC. I CAN AND WILL RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR DUTY OFFICER. WE ARE NOT PAYING YOU TO SIT AROUND WHILE PEOPLE NEED HELP. EITHER YOU OR I WILL RESPOND TO THAT CALL. I AM OFF DUTY FOR INJURY AND IF CAPTAIN WESKER KNOWS YOU MADE ME CONTINUE POLICE WORK AND DISOBEY HIS ORDERS YOU WILL NEVER WORK IN A DECENT JOB AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Chris exploded at the officer and the poor man's face flushed all color out. Everyone on the streets stopped and looked at the disturbance.

"Ye… Yes sir. On… on my way sir. The officer responded to the call and was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Jesus Chris, I have never seen you explode like that before. I will be honest you scared me." Jill said as she cautiously walked up to Chris.

"You know me. When it comes to animals I am there, but I can't be this time." Chris said as he slowly cooled off.

"Hey, um Chris I think we should keep moving." Claire pushed them along because the crowd was whispering amongst themselves. They quickly vacated the area and moved around town for a few hours. Then it began to drizzle and they went back to Chris's place. When they got there Claire decided it was about time she left because she had school the next day. Jill and Chris said goodbye and Claire drove off with her motor cycle. Jill thought it was about time for her to check Chris's wound and remove the bandaged.

"Well Chris, it looks like we might need to check out that wound of your." Jill said as she got scissors to cut the bandages.

"Good they were starting to roll up and it really became annoying." Chris tried to crack a joke. Jill carefully snipped the bandages and they slowly fell off of his shoulder. Jill inspected the wound and ran her finger over it. She accidentally lost her designated trace route and her finger ran down Chris's spine. He arched his back and let out a deep moan of pleasure. Jill stopped not knowing that he enjoyed it.

"I can see you found my G-spot." Chris said giving her a kinky smile.

"Oh… I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Jill said was she continued to look at his scar. Jill put her whole hand on his back, but she wasn't looking at his scar she was feeling his muscles and she tried to keep it a secret that she was done inspecting.

"I am off for another day or so. What do you want to do?" Chris asked as Jill slowly moved to his front.

"(Jill inhaled deeply and then let out a sigh) I don't know." Jill wasn't so self conscious about Chris knowing she was feeling his muscular frame. Chris noticed it but having such feelings for his new partner made him just savor the moments. Jill put her hand on his left pec and rested her body against his topless abdomen. Chris in his head wished she was bareback but would be wrong if his urges made him say it. Jill slowly looked up into Chris's dark brown eyes. She saw comfort, acceptance, and passion. Then she thought she could have lost it all to a 50 cent 9mm bullet. As Chris stared into her eyes he saw water building up. She quickly copped her head away so she didn't have to see him suffer because of her crying.

"Jill, is everything ok?" Chris asked genuinely concerned for her.

"No, not everything is alright. I almost lost you to something you could by for 50 cents. I should have pulled my weapon. I just stood their and watched him shoot you. I should know as a police officer that if someone has a weapon and they aren't law enforcement then I should pull mine." Jill babbled on about what she thought caused Chris to be shot. Chris pulled her face towards his and his eyes spoke to her and said "It could have happened to anyone. You never did anything wrong. He had a gun equipped meaning he had an intent to cause harm." Jill looked back and put her head on the center of Chris's pecs. Her head has level with her hand which remained on Chris's left pec. Jill listened to his heartbeat and it was a lullaby that sung to her telling her he was alive and safe. She also took note that she was in a wonderful position for herself her head against his chest her hand on one of his muscular pecs and her other hand around his waist. Chris also liked where he was. Chris had his hands placed just above her buttocks but just high enough for Jill not to suspect any sexual urge.

Chris started to rock back and forth to calm Jill down and after a little she started to melt like butter. Chris sat on the foot of his bed with Jill sitting on his lap. He held her in his arms. Jill was quite happy where she was. She let out a slight happy groan.

Chris got tired of sitting up and laid back. Jill slowly crawled back on top of him. She continued to lye in the position she was when she was standing. She put her head and hand on his chest and this time she put her left arm above Chris's head. Chris put one of his hands on Jill's waist, and his other one under Jill's head so she could use it as a pillow. Chris took his right hand and forearm and felt up and down Jill's body. He felt her curves and always seemed to stop when he reached her breast. Jill was a teddy bear for Chris and Chris was a body pillow for Jill. The body heat that resonated from each other seem to help both of them fall asleep in not time.

Chris later woke up still in his denim jeans and still with the love of his life on his chest. He loved her every waking moment but still he wasn't sure if she felt the same about him. Jill wasn't awake but she still had a smile on her face as she slept. . He just laid there and thought about his luck with women before. From what he remembered he was never ever the lucky kind. He wasn't the handsomest looking guy around as a teenager, but whenever he did get a girl friend it turned to shit really fast. He just decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Being him his luck ran short a lot. Jill woke up a few seconds later. She hadn't noticed anything other than her partner lying awake next to her.

"Hey Jill, did you sleep well?" Chris said groggily.

"Very well thank you. You are cuddly." Jill said trying to buy more time with Chris before he got up.

"Yeah, I would assume considering I am a clinger. Was I comfortable enough?" Chris asked humorously.

"Yes you were, and I think I may use you as a permanent pillow." Jill teased

"Well sounds ok with me. You were a nice source of warmth." Chris tried to say but he was too relaxed to be heard if you weren't listening well. The both of them didn't move from their spots and then Chris sat up and went on all fours on top of Jill. All he had in mind though was to strike a conversation.

"So what's up?" Chris asked because the dead silence was deafening

"You are lover boy." Jill said seductively

"Oh I would like to think I am on top not up." Chris started to do what she was doing.

"Well, well then. I am surprised you don't have a girlfriend with how smooth you talk to women." Jill complimented

"Actually I have only had two girlfriends in my entire life. Both as a teenager and after a while I found out they were both cousins through marriage." Chris said as he slowly lowered himself onto Jill's chest.

"Ow… do you need some ice for that burn. Also what are we doing?" Jill asked knowing things were a little too intimate.

"Getting closer to each other" Chris said in a muffled tone because he but his face next to Jill's neck

"Well don't you think we are a little to intimate?" Jill asked to see if he had self set boundaries. Jill didn't care what he did to her at that point in time.

"I am not going to do anything. I am too religious to do anything to you. We are just in this position to express how much we would miss each other if we lost either one of us.

"That is a good way to put it, but would it kill you if you were to have premarital sex?" Jill asked trying not to come on as desperate as she was.

"I guess not if it is with your future soul mate." Chris answered Jill's question thinking she is having an urge.

"Oh… what would you consider to be and innocent form of intercourse?" Jill asked to see if she could sneak in some action before their perfect moment ended.

"I know you want sex Jill. I can tell by your behavior. I can motorboat you if you want." Chris offered

"No I am quite fine thank you. I am just tired and feel like asking a crap load of questions." Jill said as she decided to regain the role of the dominant person in the situation.

*Buzz*

"Shit, Jill I will be right back." Chris said as he ran towards his door.

"Hello sir, as a result of a few malfunctions we have now air system in the building. That means no air conditioning and no heat." The manager of the complex said to Chris.

"Ok, have a good day." Chris said before shutting the door.

"Jill we aren't going to have air conditioning all day." Chris said as he lay back down next to Jill.

"Aw man, it is going to be a hot night supposedly." Jill cursed the weather for its terrible timing.

"Well it is going to be cruel so I suggest we get some water and what not." Chris suggested even though he said they needed it was too lazy to actually get any.

"Sounds good to me, and if you get hungry we have spaghetti from last night." Jill reminded that if hunger struck food was not too far away.

"That's right, and also how did you like Claire?" Chris already knew the answer to that.

"She is great but you two are like totally different people when it comes to looks. Your personalities are similar just not your faces." Jill said as she crept back on top of Chris.

"We get that a lot and when we are together some people think we are dating until they know us." Chris commented.

"Hehe, that's funny. Ow my back is hurting me." Jill gasped in pain and then put her hand on her spine.

"If my dad were alive I would have called him. He was a Chiropractor, but lucky for you. I learned some things from him and I have always been good at massages. Would you like relief for your spine?" Chris offered and Jill nodded and turned on her back. Chris rubbed his hands together and started to work his way down her back starting with her shoulders. Jill got the chills from how good it turned out. He really was good with giving massages and she felt every muscle in her body loosen up. It was a spectacular feeling and Jill never wanted for it to end. Eventually it ended and Jill felt great.

"Oh my god, Chris that was excellent. I am pleasantly surprised with your ability to keep a girl happy." Jill compliment with complete honesty

"Well good, because tonight the weather is going to fail to keep a girl happy." Chris said masking a sexual joke.

"That means two things." Jill smirked knowing Chris's joke was a sex related pun.

That night was excruciating when it came to the heat. Chris was walking around in boxers and Jill in her lingerie. Jill was fanning herself with a Chinese fan that Chris so happened to have. Chris had his head in the freezer but eventually he needed to close it because it was getting warm in it.

"Shit this really sucks." Jill said as she looked at her partner who was looking for ways to keep cool.

"You ain't kidding. I have never felt this hot before. What is the temperature?" Chris asked his partner as wetted a washcloth and put it on his forehead.

"103 is what your thermostat says." Jill said sighing at the terrible calculations that she wished were at least 30 degrees left.

"Hey I have a question for you Chris. Do you think it hurts more to get shot or stabbed?" Jill asked not knowing her partner was stabbed before.

"Well when I was shot I already had a lot of adrenaline running through my veins so therefore I didn't feel it until I woke up in the hospital. When I got stabbed it…" Unable to complete his sentence Jill cut in.

"Wait you were stabbed. When did all of this happen?" Jill jumped and stared at her partner with concern even though it happened a few years ago.

"Two years ago and man did it hurt. I felt a burning inferno just entered my bicep and the man left it in my arm and ran. He was later apprehended and was arrested for using a deadly weapon on an officer. I was left to pull it out and that hurt way more than getting stabbed. It was like cutting already damaged flesh with a flaming blade. It was double the pain. Don't get me wrong getting shot hurts the first time you get hit, but I still have to say stabbed hurts more. That is my opinion of course." Jill was genuinely shocked that he had been hurt so much as being a police officer for about four years (STARS included).

"Jesus, Chris that is horrible. I hope I don't have to face that as a cop." Jill looked scared and pale as she spoke.

"Well you are going to get hurt doing anything, but you won't get hurt severely if I have anything to say about it." Chris winked at Jill and then walked over next to Jill and sat on the couch.

"Hey I forgot I rented a movie. Do you want to watch it?" Jill asked as she got up and approached a small plastic bag she had brought back from town.

"What movie did you get?"

"The Exorcist" Jill stated as she approached the cassette player (They didn't have DVDs in 1996)"

"Oh, this should be interesting." Chris said deviously hoping Jill would get scared and hold into Chris for protection.

Later that night the movie and Jill was scared beyond belief. She never saw that movie and she thought it was petrifying. Jill was shocked to see that Chris was completely calm about the movie.

"How are you not scared by that kind of stuff? It literally isn't human." Jill asked as Chris helped her walk to their shared room.

"I grew up in a house with ghost and they vented theirs stories to me in my dreams so nothing scares me anymore." Chris remarked, but then Jill refused to go in the room with the lights off so Chris had to go in first and clear the area of demons.

"Jill the area is cleared and the lights are on." Chris chuckled slightly

"Ok, good wow it is hotter in here than the rest of the place." Jill said as she stopped because of a giant wave of heat that hit her dead as she walked in.

"I know and that is why I may not wear these boxers tonight. If you don't mind of course?" Chris asked knowing he might have to make up the pull out couch that night.

"No I have seen you naked before. I am perfectly alright with the human body." Jill said as she went up to her side of the bed.

"Ok then, I am unclothed." Chris said as he threw his boxers on the far end of the room.

"I think I may do the same of you don't mind?" Jill said as she undid her bra strap. Chris's face turned to her and it was red with excitement. Jill turned and looked at his smirking face and blushed. Jill had her back turned to Chris so it was more of a tease to him. Chris was just lying on the bed staring at her and waiting for her to turn around. Jill slowly took off her panties and Chris was getting really happy from what he saw. Jill turned around and faced Chris. Jill was blushing but Chris had his jaw dropped with what he was staring at. Chris inspected Jill's whole revealed body. He stared at her perfect, round, and firm and they bounced about as she got in the bed next to him. Chris never took his eyes off of them and Jill had to pick his head up and make him stare her in the eyes. Chris thought _"She has a beautiful body, rack, face, and personality. How can this get any better?"_

"You like what you see?" Jill asked nervous to hear his impressions

"Wow… I have never seen anything as beautiful." Chris complimented.

"Thanks" Jill blushed and then turned away from Chris and she let him spoon her for that night.

"Hey Chris, is that you?" Jill asked as she felt something hard touch her thigh.

"Oh, I am just happy to see you." Chris chuckled nervously. Jill released a sigh of pleasure and then they both fell asleep.

The next day came and went and the two of them had to continue work. Jill had gotten her new uniforms and handgun. Jill and Chris were as close as people got without getting into a serious relationship. Things hadn't gone wrong with anything that had happened to them. They worked together and made a great team. They were a role model for fellow police officers everywhere. They were on patrol again and they were making small talk outside of their police vehicle. Chris and Jill both leaned against the police truck and talked about their jobs and anything possible. Chris was smoking a cigarette and Jill was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Today has been good to us. No calls so far and the weather is great." Chris said before taking another inhale of the cigarette smoke.

"Sure has, I do wish he got a little more to do than just sit around and do nothing." Jill mopped slightly.

"Well you never know we may need to assist a fellow citizen or officer any moment." Right as Chris spoke for the second time the radio in the car made its presence known.

"Attention any STARS officers we require you at 446 Joan Street as soon as possible. There has been a kidnapping of one Sherry Birkin. All details will be filled in to the responding officers." The female voice said to the two STARS members as the finished their items and got into their vehicle

"Valentine badge 6-1-6 STARS responding to the kidnapping." Jill spoke into the radio while Chris drove to the destination that was given previously. The female voice spoke once again but was informing them of the details of the situation.

"Sherry Birkins is the ten year old daughter of high ranked Umbrella scientists. Her father William Birkin developer of many cosmetics that Umbrella sells works with his wife Annette Birkin. Sherry was kidnapped by an unknown group of armed men. They are holding up at the old subway system." The Female voice finished in a professional manner as usual.

"Some people are sick you know that." Chris said angrily

"Yeah, they just abduct children and for God knows what reason." Jill said through closed teeth.

"If there is one more thing I hate just as bad as animal cruelty cases it is cases that have to do with children." Chris said as he turned the corner onto the street where the called instructed them to go. Immediately they faced a barrage of gunfire and they both took cover behind the truck. The gunfire was hidden and the two STARS members couldn't see where it was coming from. Chris reached into a bag in the back seat. Chris held tear gas canisters and he launched them into the tunnel. He then shot off a few bullets to make the assailants duck for cover. Jill took advantage of the situation and ran into the tunnel. She walked a few steps and heard movement behind her. She spun and took her right foot and kicked a gun from the terrorist's hand and then she took her left foot and brought it around and it made contact with the man's temple. She had now made a full 360 degree spin after her two kicks. Then another unsuspecting gunman was standing in from of her. His eye watering from the tear gas and Jill took her shot. She ran at him and grabbed his left shoulder and under arm with her hands and swung her self around his back. Her legs reached his neck and she locked them together she spun herself around his front and she pulled herself back to his left arm and her legs followed. The move Jill had just accomplished was called a huricanrana. She had him in a shoulder lock and then she put her hand to the back of his neck and she pulled his shoulder and neck two different ways. The quick sound of a snap echoed throughout the tunnel and then the other terrorist open fired at Jill's position. Jill rolled to her right and then shot two down. She didn't see the third one. He put his gun to her forehead and then BAM. Jill felt warm blood drip down her face. Then she saw the man fall over the back of his head all over the walls. Chris ran up to Jill and pulled her to her feet.

"You alright?" Chris asked as she wiped blood off of herself.

"Yeah, I'll live." Jill responded and then dropped the magazine in her handgun to check how many shots she had left before she needed a re up. The two of them took out their flashlights and attached it to their shoulders. They both walked in carefully and then the sound of crying was heard in small tent further down in the tunnel. Jill sprinted towards it and Chris had no idea until he saw her enter the tent. Then, the sound of a gun shot rang out.

"Jill!" Chris sprinted into the tent to see a man holding a small blonde girl to his waist. He had only fired into the air to scare the oncoming officers.

"Freeze, we don't want anyone to get hurt here." The man said behind a dishdasha that covered his whole face but his eyes.

"You kidnapped a girl and are threatening two police officers with a deadly weapon. You might have to get hurt. Just let her go and I promise we won't have to shoot you. Whatever you want you won't get by hurting her. Just let her go, and we will see what we can do about your demands." Chris reasoned with the man behind the cloth. The man looked at the girl and then tightened his grip.

"I want to save everyone from T. If you get me T then you can go with the little girl." The man seemed certifiable to Jill and Chris. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"You mean like tea. You want to save people from a hot drink?" Jill gave a look that said he had issues.

"No you idiots. T it is a v *POP*. Unable to finish his sentence all he was left to do was fall to the ground dead. Chris shot him in the head and Sherry ran towards Jill and Jill grabbed her and held her head the opposite way of the dead corpse. Sherry was crying hysterically.

"Shhhh Shhhh, it's ok. You are safe form them now." Jill caring voice was silenced be the sound of more men coming from behind. Jill looked up at Chris and he took his knife and cut an exit through the back of the tent. Jill got up off her knee and ran with Sherry holding her hand.

"Jill this way I think I can AH." Chris slipped from Jill's sight as he plunged through a man hole. There were lights on the tunnel beneath them and Jill saw Chris land on his bad shoulder.

"AGH, NO WAY! OF ALL PLACES TO LAND ON IT"S MY BAD SHOULDER!" Chris yelled in pain as he lay in water holding his shoulder. Jill giggled to herself thinking about the irony and the chances of that happening. The yelling of the men became louder. They saw a red ladder and the slowly descended into the old subway tunnel. The ladder was broken and sherry and Jill had to jump down. Chris caught Sherry and the three of them ran through water that was half way up their shins.

"I think we are safe now." They all panted and Chris continued and scouted the area ahead for an exit. Before he could walk five steps he was ambushed by another terrorist. Jill was protecting Sherry and had Chris fend for himself. If Chris was about to be harmed she would shoot the terrorist, but she was trying to keep sherry by her because they were still being followed. The terrorist held Chris by his neck against the wall and had raised him up off of his feet. Chris took his hands and chopped the man right under his ears and Chris hit a bunch of nerves. The man was discombobulated and Chris kicked him in the back of the leg and he fell on his knee. Chris went to bash his head against the concrete wall. The man braced himself and stopped Chris's attack. He elbowed Chris on the gut and Chris stumbled backwards trying to regain his breath. The man went to throw a straight at Chris but Chris caught his arm and twisted it. Chris then had the man's elbow face towards him and he took his palm and palm punched his elbow. His elbow broke and is arm was in the shape of a boomerang. The terrorist yelled in sheer agony. Chris then judo threw the man to the ground. Chris thinking he was dead turned back to Jill.

"Watch out!" Sherry yelled and Chris dove turned to face the terrorist. The Man had a knife and went to stab Chris. Chris dove backwards and pulled out from an ankle holster a Walther ppk/s and shot three rounds at the man. One hit him in the heart and the other two hit him in the lungs.

"Thanks Sherry. I owe you one." Sherry smiled slightly at Chris's compliment

"Lets go they are really close now." Jill hurried the other two up and the continued to tread water. They found a station a climbed up off of the rails. The three of them rested for a few minute and then the voices yelled a new song. They were screams in pain and terror. It even started to make Jill and Chris worry. Jill got up and went back down on the tracks. She unholstered her handgun once more and turned on her flash light. Then out of the subway system came the sound of shuffling in the water. A mutilated man came walking over towards Jill. She shot several rounds at him and in the dimly lit room she didn't see blood come out from the wounds. Little did she know the terrorist's blood was coagulated. There wasn't any noticeable blood splatters because of his clotted blood. Then a man came from behind and shot the Terrorist in the head.

"Why did you just shoot your own man?" Jill found herself talking to the terrorist.

"You have to destroy T before it is too late." The man babbled on as he kept on staring at his comrade.

"What is it with your men and T?" Jill literally thought they were talking about the drink at first but now something was different about how this man talked about this so called T.

"I am a carrier. He bit me on the arm." The man looked up at Jill and he removed that cloth that hid his face. He wasn't a terrorist at all. He was an American citizen. "We both took an oath to protect the people in the United States. If you want that to hold true destroy T." The man put his handgun up to his head and pulled the trigger in one fluid motion. Jill turned her face away and then saw what was left of a fellow citizen.

When the three of them got out there were police cars by the entrance. Chris carried a sleeping sherry in his arms. Even though she was ten she was pretty light for her age. Jill walked over to their truck and pulled out the radio.

"Wesker come in" Jill spoke over the radio in a voice that made her sound pissed. Wesker picked up and wanted news.

"Those terrorist that kidnapped Sherry were American. One said that they all once made an oath to protect the people of this country hinting maybe they were either law enforcement or military personnel. Shots were fired as you would expect, and they kept babbling on about something called T. Do you know anything about that?" Jill got a very uneasy response from Wesker once he heard T.

"No I haven't and I will send CSI to investigate the subway. Wesker out" Wesker terminated contact very fast and suspiciously. Jill brushed it off quickly and went back to meet with Sherry's parents.

"Oh thank you so much sir. I can't begin to thank you for all of this." Jill walked over to Annette who was thanking Chris relentlessly.

"It is my pleasure ma'am. I would let anything happen to your daughter. Actually I wouldn't let anything happen to any child." Chris spoke softly not to wake the little girl who was asleep from all of the excitement.

"Hello Mrs. Birkin. I am Jill Valentine, Chris's partner." Jill shook the hand of the blonde hair women who seemed to be in her early thirties.

"Thank you so much officer Valentine. I can't express how happy I am that you saved my daughters life." Annette continued to let her appreciation known.

"Um… sir is there anything I should do to make sure Sherry isn't scared by what she saw?" Annette asked as Chris moved the little girl into her mom's car.

"Well try to get her home and put her in her pajamas. Then, put her into her bed so when she wakes up she will be at least comfortable. She didn't sustain any injuries from what I saw, and she was taken care of. Therefore she won't have any marks to remember what happened. When she wakes up she might come to you and say that she had a wild dream or so. Listen to what she has to say, and if it about what went on here then you can tell her that it was a dream so she could just pass it by. She won't think it happened and she should be alright. If she does remember it and she knows it happened then we are just going to have to see how it all plays out. Also, if you need anything here is my card." Annette thanked them one more time and then she left with her slumberous daughter.

"Well Chris it looks like another job well done. I think we have reports to write. I think we should go back to the department because I have some questions that need answering." Jill planned out her next objective but by the time she finished Chris had already driven them back to the station.

"Oh… that was rather quick." Jill walked out of the car and headed in through the main doors. Chris went around back to park the truck. Jill casually made her way to the Chief Irons' office. When she walked in she was greeted by massive amounts of taxidermy and rifles. Irons is a hunting man but his trophies were amazing. Jill looked around before the Chief told her to sit.

"How can I help you Officer Valentine?" Irons asked in a friendly and welcoming voice for the recruit.

"Well on our last call to save Sherry Birkin from a group of terrorist. The thing is they were American and well the constantly kept talking about something called 'T'. Do you know anything about it?" Jill now notice the Chief got fidgety just like Wesker, but the chief didn't shut her off.

"Oh… well… 'T' is a chemical agent the Umbrella uses in their acne creams. It burn away oils and blemishes. It is in safe dosages of course but if you were to get too much of it. I could be used as an acid or in use of a bomb." The chief lied through his teeth but was convincing enough to have Jill think he was telling nothing but the truth.

"That is why they wanted Sherry. Her parents could get them 'T' if they wanted Sherry back." Jill made up a reasonable conclusion which in reality was based of the lies she was fed.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the help. Also, do background checks on the terrorist because they said they took an oath just as I did to protect this country's people. I have a hunch they might be either Military, or Law Enforcement.

"Will do, thanks for you information." Said the chief

"Oh hey Jill, this is my mentor Kevin Ryman. I thought you might like to meet him." Jill looked up at the senior police officer. He was a little taller maybe three inches. He had brown hair that just reached the bottom of his neck. He had light blue eyes and he wore the RPD body armor with combat pants and boots. He was the only police officer who was aloud to carry a 1911 type handgun. He had a light amount of stubbles on his face, but would still be considered presentable and clean shaven.

"Hello there Jill, I hear you are Chris's new partner. Take care of him because he can be a bit reckless sometimes." Kevin gave a friendly heads up.

"Yeah, I can tell considering he got shot on our first patrol day." Jill teased and Kevin gave Chris a look that warned him not to make his training go to waste.

"Is that right? Well I am going to payroll. Do you want to join me?" The two other officers nodded and then followed him to the downstairs area where they lined up to get paid. Kevin got his and looked in the envelope. Kevin made a pretty significant amount of money considering he was a well trained officer. Chris got his and then Jill followed. Chris opened his envelope and his face went pale and then turned into a big smile. Jill opened hers and she made the same facial expression as Chris.

"I got 365,000 dollars in my payroll!" Chris exclaimed excitedly

"Me too, but how did this happen?" Chris not wanting to question and just go with it was dragged by his partner to the chief of police.

"Sorry to bother you Chief Irons, but we got a big paycheck and we want to know why?" Jill was honest and always wanted to set things right.

"Well the Birkin family sent you two both 300,000 dollars for saving their daughter. They are a very wealthy family and it was the least they could do." Chris didn't hear a word Irons said. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to buy or use it for.

"We have to thank them. I am going to look them up in the phone book." Jill walked away and tugged her partner away with her. She put two quarters in the phone and dialed the number. The phone rung after and after the third ring a female voice picked up.

"Hello?" The female voice questioned

"Hello Mrs. Birkin this is Officer Jill Valentine calling on behalf of my paycheck and on behalf of my partner's. You shouldn't have done that for us. It is our job to help people in need and Chris and I personally love children and wouldn't have let anything happen to Sherry." Jill sympathized and tried to convince them they didn't have to give them money to repay them.

"It was the least we could do for what you did. Oh and call me Annette, but really I wouldn't want anything else but for you to have a reward for your sacrifices. Thank you so much. Also we are having a Barbeque in a few days and William and I would like to know if you and Chris want to come?" Annette showed her absolute appreciation for their actions and wanted to get to know them better.

"Oh sure, when is it then?" Jill was caught by surprised but hid it in her normal voice.

"In about a week on Saturday." Jill quickly wrote it down on paper she conveniently had. Chris then signaled that he wanted to speak to Annette.

"Oh hold on Chris wants to say something." Jill handed the phone to Chris

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Chris, you wanted to say something?"

"Yeah, well it is a question. Is sherry talking about her experiences or no?" Chris heard a small sigh and the phone but Annette responded shortly after.

"Yeah, but I don't blame her. Something that vivid and extreme isn't easy to pass by as a dream." Chris noticed the nervousness masked in her voice.

"I agree but try to keep her mind off of it because you being a scientist must have an understanding of how humans react to traumatic events. With Sherry being a little girl it might not have hit her just yet." Jill studied Chris's understanding of the human mind.

"I know and that is what I fear the most." Annette sighed again

"I know it maybe hard but try to cram in as much events as possible that will get her mind off of the kidnapping." Chris had remarkable psychology skills and it was a known fact.

"I won't be so hard considering William and I are off for two weeks on vacation. We are having a barbeque and well we wanted to know if you wanted to come. Jill already agreed to come and well Sherry would be happy to see her saviors." Chris couldn't resist an invitation like that free food, beer, entertainment, and fun with children.

"Sounds good to me, I guess I will se you then. Bye" Chris said farewell and so did Annette.

"Chris what made you such a good psychologist?" Chris just smiled at Jill's question

"I have always been good with understanding human behavior and biology and stuff like that. That is why I am always the negotiator in certain situations.

"Oh cool, hey Chris do you want to get some drinks later? I mean I can treat you now." Jill smiled at Chris and the two of them headed off to Chris's car.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update. High School started up again and I had to get back to my studies. I might not be able to update as much but I will try. Stay tuned and I promise it will be worth your while.


	4. Life and Death

**Chapter 4: Life and Death**

"Hey Jill we have to be at the Birkin's in seven minutes and I am waiting outside of your apartment." Chris hollered onto his cell phone (Model Nokia 2110).

"Well if you turned around maybe you would see me." Chris turned around and saw Jill in brand new 1996 Chevy Lumina. It was blue and fresh from the dealer.

"Wow Jill, when did you get this?" Jill laughed at how dumfounded Chris was.

"Just before with my paycheck. Do you want to follow me because I also picked up a map and directions to their house. Either you hurry up or you will be late." Jill sped off into the distance and the Chris quickly followed. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the Birkin residence. It was on the outskirts of the city and it was a big ranch house. Three stories and it had a big sized gate in front of it. It was a mansion and it really stood out. The property in all had 300 acres to it. The heft of the land was more towards the back of it. Chris and Jill slowly walked up to the front door. *Ding Dong*. After, a few second the door opened and they were greeted by Annette.

"Hello, we are so glad you could make it." Annette greeted them with hugs and then Jill presented her with a homemade apple crumble. After the compliments and greetings were made they made their way through the grand hall. In the backyard was William, sherry, and surprisingly Barry and his family.

"Barry, what a nice surprise." Jill ran up and gave a mighty squeeze to her fellow comrade. Chris followed behind Jill and he greeted the Burtons. Kathy (Barry's wife) complimented their attire considering she has a good sense in clothing. Chris wore a black t-shirt with a grey plaid shirt unbuttoned over it. From the waist bellow he wore jeans, and some white track sneakers. Jill wore a blue button up short sleeve blouse with the top button undone. She also wore a black formal skirt that ended just above her knees. As for footwear she had on black heel boots. Her hair was in her normal bob style but now she brushed both sides behind her ears sp she could show off her diamond earrings.

Chris spent most of his time talking with Barry and William while Sherry played around on the swings and with Barry's oldest daughter Moira who was eight. At that point in time Jill was holding baby Polly. Polly was the newest daughter in the Burton family. She was only two months old. The baby seemed to fall asleep instantly in Jill's arms and Jill had her eyes fixed on the beautiful young baby. Chris noticed her and he smiled to himself. Then his daydream was interrupted by the sound of sizzling burgers.

"Hey Will, I know this sounds funny but steak seasoning is really good to put on burgers. My dad used to do that when I was growing up." Chris said before sipping at his can of beer.

"He's right, I remember his father's burgers, and they were something alright" Chris remembered how close Barry and his dad were back when they were alive. The two of them were like brothers and when Chris's dad died Barry was away over seas and couldn't do anything to help Chris or Claire out.

"I heard that same thing but I never tried it. I think I will give it a try. Chris, man the burgers for a little. I will be right back." William sped off and Chris just caught the spatula right before it hit the ground. After a few minute William returned with a plastic bottle with steak seasoning. He sprinkled the seasoning on and then the aroma of the seasoned meat brought Jill and Kathy to the grill. Baby Polly started to whimper and move around.

"Shhh-shhh-shhh, it's ok sweetie." Jill's soft hushing got Chris's attention. Chris turned around and looked at Jill cradle the baby carefully and softly. He smiled to himself and then saw Jill look at him and then smile as well. "Burgers are ready, I hope everyone is hungry." William called out and Sherry and Moira came running up to the table. Everyone had a good dinner and thought the burgers with steak seasoning was wonderful. Later that night, William took Chris, Jill, and Barry to his own shooting range.

"You see my dad was a hunter and got me hooked up on guns and what not. I only have one of my own and it has been my favorite since I could remember. I own a Browning Hi-power and I think is the world's best handgun." William pulled out a nicely kept handgun and then shot a few targets down range.

"I have a practical version for competition shooting. I have to agree with you along the lines of being an outstanding firearm." Chris inspected the pistol that William placed in his hand. Chris continued to speak after his inspection

"Another handgun that really is a great piece is the Walther PPK/S. I carry one as a concealed carry weapon while on and off duty." Chris turned around and placed his beer can down on the floor and while he got back up he spun around and from behind his open button up shirt he pulled his handgun and fired at seven of eight bottles standing. His gun ran dry and he looked in the barrel to check for an accidental misfire. Then a quieter bang rang out from behind them. They all turned around to see Sherry holding a small pistol. She had hit the last bottle.

"Nice shot Sherry." William complimented. "Well, now that you guys have seen Sherry with a gun it is safe to say that Sherry has a hunting license and legally can use a gun. We bought her a little Bersa Thunder .22LR. It was a little gift from us to her. I was the one who got her into hunting. Even, thought Annette never really approved of guns she owns one herself. She has a two tone Glock 17. We are a dangerous family.

"No comment, but nice shot sherry." Chris went on one knee and rubbed her head. *Ring, Ring, Ring* Jill pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello? ... What's the matter Grace? … *Gasp* … no, no, no. When did this happen? Oh dear God *sniff, sob* Ok, I…I will be there as soon as possible. Bye, and take it easy." Jill turned away and walked away wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I will go see what is bothering her." Chris got up and ran after her. After Chris ran up to the house Annette was sympathetically rubbing Jill's back and telling her everything is going to be ok. Kathy was trying to talk to Jill and figure everything out.

"Jill is everything alright?" Chris sat down next to her.

"My Aunt Maria ddddied from ccccancer. She wwwas my mmoms twin ssssister and she treated mmme like hhher daughter." Jill stuttered with her saddened voice. Chris put his arms around her and held her.

"I'm so sorry Jill. If you need anything just tell me and I will do what I can." Jill turned and put her head on his shoulder. He brushed her brown hair and she seemed to calm down.

* * *

For the rest of the night in Jill's scenario it was beer, beer, another bottle down and one after another. She had beaten Chris's total beer record and she was able to hold it down without vomiting. Chris couldn't watch her like that. He knew she hated cigarettes and he could find anything that would calm her down.

"Come on Jill; let's find something relaxing to do." Chris took Jill by the arm and forcefully but gently pulled her to her feet.

"Ugh, I don't want too." Jill whined childishly.

"Come on Jill you need to cheer up." Before Jill could do anything her phone rang.

"Hello? ... WHAT! ... I am going to kill you. I just downed way more alcohol than I did in College and all because you wanted to tell me that. The least you could have done was tell me last you called instead of having me go through hell. *sigh* Well at least you reminded me. Ok, I will do just that. I forgive you and don't worry about it." Jill hung up and put the phone in her purse.

"What was that?" Chris forced himself to ask considering her whole mood changed

"Nothing it was a day early April fools and it was so harsh considering they didn't tell me until hours later." Jill could see that Chris was a little mad as well considering she got all worked up.

"Quick question, how are you not drunk from everything that you drank?" Jill chuckled at Chris's question

"Well my fellow officer I have good genetics. I don't get drunk from a lot of beer. It has to be hard liquor like Vodka or Whiskey. Then things get to be fun." Jill was like a new person she didn't care about anything but then and there.

"Hey Chris, it is getting late I think we should say good bye to the Birkins and everyone." Chris nodded and followed Jill. The two of them had said goodbye and then headed back to their apartments. Chris had planned out an April fools joke the next day. He planned to pull this of with Joseph.

* * *

The next day came and Chris put balloons on the back of everyone's chair with Joseph. Secretly there was C4 in each balloon. It was a very small amount so that it would only cause the balloons to pop and not kill everyone. Chris put ten on either sides of Wesker's chair to piss him off.

Shortly after they Finished, the other members walked in the room and saw the Balloons and they all assumed it was someone's birthday in the Office. Everyone sat at their desks and right before Joseph it the detonator the STARS door busted open and there was Jill crying. Valerie (Jill's first police friend) was there with her arm around Jill and she tried to calm her down. Everyone got up from their seat but didn't move a step.

"Jill, what's wrong?" Chris asked uncertain of the new situation. He noticed a white object in her hand.

"Chris… I… I'm pregnant." Once those words left her mouth everyone's faced went pale including Wesker. Then everyone looked over at Chris. Barry just put his hand in his palm and shook it in disbelief.

"Why… why did you do it Chris?" Forest asked in the upmost shocked. He was the womanizer out of everyone there but he even knew that there were boundaries.

"No… no it wasn't me I never slept with…" Chris was cut off by his captain.

"You out of all of us were trusted to be professional with the only female on the team, but obviously even you can't control yourself." Wesker seemed really pissed at him. Jill slowly walked over to him. She showed him the test strip. It had written on it in lipstick "April Fools, go along with it" Chris smiled and gave Jill a big hug.

"When do we tell them?" Chris asked as he played with her scheme.

"Now" Jill and Chris both turned and yelled "APRIL FOOLS". Everyone just laughed (excluding Wesker) and turns out, Valerie was in on it the whole time as well.

"How did you learn to act like that?" Chris asked quite shocked at how Jill kept her Character.

"When I was a little girl I took acting lesson because I wanted to be on Broadway. I guess you never forget some things." Jill said as she wiped her tears away.

"Enough, I don't even know who the hell invented this useless holiday but it ends now. If another prank goes on within the next 24 hours you will be in serious trouble. Do I make myself clear?" Wesker barked at everyone.

"Sorry Captain, hey everyone lets give Wesker our balloons so maybe he will feel better." Joseph was trying not to laugh at Chris's suggestion. Joseph had a completely red face and tears of laughter and excitement streamed down his face. He whimpered as he gave Chris the detonator.

"Oh yes, giving me balloons will make my whole day glamorous." Wesker said sarcastically with his arms crossed. By the time everyone moved away Wesker was in a ring of balloons. With only a small opening in the front everyone could only see his nose. Chris flipped the protective cover on the detonator and the he pushed the button.

*BWWAAWAGAWAHHHH!* The sound of all of the balloons popping was nothing short of demented. The sound kept echoing throughout the room and Wesker fell back in his chair. All that was visible was his feet sticking in the air. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing their assed off. This time everyone had tears on their eyes from laughing so much. Then all of a sudden an angry growl emerged from behind Wesker's desk. HE slowly stood up and ripped the sunglasses from his face. He dove at Chris, but Chris evaded. Chris busted down the door and ran down the hallway to the left. Wesker (even though not super human) was surprisingly fast and nearly caught up with Chris. Chris slid over the desks in his way. And Wesker pounced over them like it was nothing. Wesker practiced parkour and was an expert at it. Chris got to a dead end of going upstairs through the library and its top doors. He heard Wesker coming and he grabbed the railing and swung himself onto the second floor. Wesker made it down to the second floor with ease and eyed Chris as he jumped to the first floor. Wesker took his open shot and pounced on Chris from the second floor. There were police looking at them as the commenced in hand to hand combat. Wesker threw a punch Chris ducked, spun around, and preformed a spin kick. Wesker blocked that with his knee and then followed it with a kick at Chris's face Chris grabbed his foot and threw a punch at Wesker's chest. Wesker stumbled back and the lunged at Chris with his elbow. Chris fell on his bottom and did a leg sweep and knock Wesker on his back. Chris stood up and put his foot on Wesker's chest. Wesker countered with a kick to Chris's groin. Chris fell down in agony and he grunted and whined in pain. Wesker took Chris by the throat and held him against the wall. Before he could say anything, Jill put her left hand on Chris's shoulder and her right hand on Wesker's shoulder. She pushed them apart and the she threw a left hand punch to Wesker's groin, a right hand punch at Chris's chest, and then a final left hand jab at Wesker's face. The two men gripped their injuries.

"You two are children. Wesker, try to be less strict and enjoy a few laughs, and Chris try not to piss Wesker off." Jill yelled at them both and they both took what she said and considered it.

"We have a weird police department." Chris said giving a Jill a smile. That stood true for the most part. But they didn't know that their career and lives would change forever in just a few months.


	5. Cinco de Mayo

Chapter 5: Cinco de Mayo

The rest of April came and went and May opened up with many great events. For starters it was Jill's Birthday on May 4th. Then, came Cinco de Mayo which Chris personally likes to celebrate because he likes the Hispanic food. The following week on May 14th was Claire birthday. Ironically, Chris's birthday was the very next week as well. He was born on May 22nd and they all decided to celebrate with one big party on Cinco de Mayo. It was the night before Jill's birthday, and Brad, Chris, and Jill were working the night shit alone. They sat at their desk and typed away at their computers. Chris turned and looked at Brad and he gave a head nod. Brad went up behind Jill and then went to quickly grab her beret and Jill threw her hand on top of his and she turned to him and did a vertical split and then brought her foot over her head and kicked him in the face. Chris stared amazed at her flexibility.

"Where did you learn that?" Jill looked at him with a strange look of "your next" imprinted in it.

"It is called a scorpion kick and if I were you I would run because no one touches the beret that sits upon my head." Chris put his hands up and then darted out the door. This was the second time this week he was being chased. He took the same route that he did to escape Wesker. This time he found a nice corner and he decided to climb it and hide at the top of the wall. He couldn't hear Jill's foot steps anymore and he decided to wait it out a minute or two. Then he heard Jill right next to him. She was on the balcony on which he used as a support.

"Get down from there or you'll get hurt." Jill reached a hand of help out for him. Not using common sense he reached to grab her hand and he lost all of his support and fell. He had Jill falling too because he held onto her hand. They fell for what seemed like an eternity. Chris landed on his back and Jill landed on top of Chris. Chris moaned in pain while Jill laughed. After they got up Chris looked at his hand and then Jill. He was still holding the beret, and Jill made a quick grab for it. Luckily, Chris read her mind before she thought about doing anything and he jerked it away. The fire ladder in the main hall was a few steps away from him and he decided to take the advantage. He climbed it as fast as his body would let him. He ran to the right and headed for the secretaries office. When he got in there he locked the door. He looked for a place to hide. The supply chest looked good from there. He went to open it but in the end it was filled. Then he heard a clicking sound come from the doorknob. Jill was picking her way into the room. Chris well knowing the title "Master of Unlocking" wasn't just a friendly name. He ran into the next hallway and made a left because he remembered that Chief Irons carelessly leaves his door unlocked a lot. He ran into the room and looked around quickly. He noticed an erect standing bear (taxidermy) and decided to hide behind it. He looked around to see if there was something to hide his arms that were out slightly. He then noticed a slit in the back of the bear. It had not yet been completely stuffed because Irons liked to stuff animals himself.

Chris stepped into the unstuffed bear that was being supported by a thick layer of plastic inside it. They eyes weren't done yet either and lucky for him the bear was approximately his height so he could use the eye holes. Right then, Jill slowly opened the door and she whispered Chris's name.

"Chris I know you are here." She trembled in her footsteps because the lights were off and considering Chris was the one to scare for fun she worried. Chris sneered and then decided to roar in a deep voice to freak her out.

"ROOOAAAR" Jill screamed at the bear and then she pulled her sidearm and shot it.

"Hold on Jill it is just me." Chris turned on his flashlight and pointed it at Jill. She had a serious look of panic on her face.

*BOOM* Brad had barged into the room with his handgun drawn.

"What the hell was that?" He holstered his pistol.

"Chris scared me and well… I shot at him." Brad's jaw dropped and then asked Chris

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thank God the Bear can take a bullet." Chris responded with a smile on his face.

"None of this would have happened if you guys hadn't stolen my beret." Jill gave brad a comical look.

"Well, what are we going to do about the bullet hole?" Brad asked as he fingered the hole.

"Considering someone made me shoot it I think we should take some of his hair and use it to cover it up." Jill looked at Chris and smiled deviously

"No way Valentine you are the one who shot it." Chris backed away slowly as Jill walked towards him. Chris turned to brad who had unsheathed his knife.

"Hey, Redfield" Chris turned to face Jill and then she swung her knife at his head. Then he spun backwards to avoid it. Then he noticed some of his hair was on the floor. Jill had a precision aim with anything and she made it known to Chris then and there.

"This should do it" Jill picked up the hair and placed it over the bullet hole. It was the same dark brown as the bears real hair was.

"Here is your beret back. I think all would be best if we just went back to our office." Chris said rubbing his head trying to feel where his hair spike was cut. The three of them had walked back to the STARS office. Chris and brad fell behinds slowly, but Jill hadn't noticed.

"Did you put it on her desk?" Chris whispered into brad's ear

"Yup, I did and can you tell me how on earth you were able to afford it?"

"I will tell you later" Chris said as they walked into the office. Chris leaned into the door frame and watched Jill walk over to her desk slowly. On her desk was a long black velvet box with a ribbon and a letter on it. The letter read "Happy Birthday Jill, I hope you like your gift". It was signed by Chris and then Jill turned at him and gave him a smile of thanks. Little did she know what was inside.

"Can I open it or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" Jill asked as she cradled the box in her hand.

"Well it is 12:00 a.m. so either one will be suitable." Chris was waiting for her to open because he wanted to see the expression.

"Alright, I will open it now." Jill opened the box slowly. The box popped open and then locked like any jewelry case. Jill gasped in a giant breathe of air and then whine into her hand that covered her mouth. She fell to her knees in tears crying. She continued to whine and stare at the priceless jewel.

"Do you know what that is?" Chris asked and Jill slowly nodded and then closed her eyes. Chris watched the tears roll down her face.

"It *sniff, sniff* is Princess Diana's sapphire pearl choker. How did *sniff, sniff* you get this." Jill said as she cried looking at the choker. Chris walked up to her and put an arm around her.

"I used the paycheck we got from the Birkin family. I know what you are thinking. Well, after her death they started to make this for the public. I knew you liked the color blue and well… it was an overall great gift. The real one is in a museum and buying from them is impossible. Not to mention it is billions of dollars" Chris hugged Jill and she wouldn't stop crying.

When the fifth of May came they all gather at Chris's apartment. Claire was on her way with their cake and Chris and Jill were cleaning everything up and got stuff ready. Chris did a lot of the cooking that day, and it smelt really good. The sound of a motor came to a stop in front of the building.

"Jill, she is here." Jill spun around and licked the dip off of her finger.

"Ok and the dip is good Chris." Then three knocks sounded throughout the apartment. Jill opened it and Claire walked in.

"Hey check out how I worded the cake" Claire rushed into the kitchen and placed the box onto the table. She opened it and it spelt "Valenfield"

"I had this made considering we all are celebrating our birthdays today." Jill smiled at Claire's friendly gesture.

"I like it" Jill said as she welcomed Claire with a hug. Chris did the same as Jill and hugged his sister.

"Well Claire we were waiting for you and now we can eat and drink our worries away."

"Good I am starving" Claire exclaimed as she grabbed some food. They all sat down on Chris's sofa instead of his table. They started talking about their childhoods for the hell of it.

"So Claire, how was life growing up?" Jill asked as she went to throw away her disposable plate.

"It was pretty good, and you wouldn't believe the things I was and did." Claire laughed

"I want to here this story." Jill giggled as she sat next to Chris again after getting up for a moment.

"Well, as a child our parents worked all day and we were watched over by our grandmother. Chris and I used to torture her so much." Chris just chuckled at the memories.

Claire continued "For instance, Chris put a black rug on his back and walked around in the backyard. She thought he was a bear. Hehe, when my grandmother went outside to get us I sprayed her so badly with the garden hose. Well, I never knew what she was saying because she never spoke English. Chris had to translate it for me. I still don't know how you learned so fast." Chris interrupted

"They only reason I know how to speak Turkish is because I needed to in order to get fed. I mean how can you expect food if you can't even ask for it." Chris sassed at Claire

"That brings me to another point. Chris was a chubby boy as he grew up." Jill looked at Chris and tried to picture a chubby him.

"Hey, when I started to go through puberty I uncontrollably put on weight. I wasn't fat but I was chubby." Chris wanted to sugar coat everything so it didn't seem that bad.

"I don't care your were still chubby and I'm not even going to sugar coat that because you probably would have eaten that too. He was also the biggest nerd there was." Chris was trying to figure out why Claire was only talking about him and not herself.

"Chris I remember when you went to see Star Wars. Oh my God you were the biggest nerd I knew. That is why you had no girlfriends as a teenager." Claire was notably a little tipsy and Chris knew it so he decided not to get too mad at her.

"Chris you were a Star Wars nerd too!?" Jill asked in excitement

"Yeah and I am guessing you are too." Chris guessed correctly. As much as she didn't look like it, Jill was a big inner nerd.

"Claire, I think you should stop before you go too far." Chris warned her.

"Oh shush up, and did you know I lost my virginity before Chris."

"CLAIRE!" Jill gasped "That wasn't called for.

"Wait till you hear this. He still is a virgin." Chris choked and coughed on his beer.

"Claire why did you say that!?" Chris stared at her with a look of embarrassment.

"Chris, it is ok… I am too." Jill said as she blushed shamefully.

"Well, well I would expect more from you Jill. Oh but enough about Chris did you know I modeled to pay for my college tuition." Claire said boastfully

"Yeah, Claire and you made me model with you too. That kind of modeling was awkward." Chris said as he tried to comprehend all of the stuff Claire said about him.

"Well, I don't want to get into a lot about me, but I brought this cool game that we can all play. Here come follow me to the table." Claire signaled everyone to follow and they all did as commanded.

When they got everything cleared from the table Claire pulled out the game and explained it to everyone.

"The rules of the game are simple. There is one giant deck of cards and they all have questions on the back. When someone pulls it everyone has to answer. It is so simple that if you are confused you should go back to kindergarten.

"Fair enough, I will draw first." Jill pulled a card and read it aloud.

"What muscle in your body is naturally defined?" Jill thought for a minute

"My abdomen" said Jill

"My pectorals" said Chris

"My ass" said Claire.

"This game seems like it can get dark." Chris said to Claire cautiously

"Well, yeah it does. It is for adults only." Claire's statement didn't surprise Chris at all.

"Ok my turn" Claire exclaimed "What type of hair do you take care of most frequently and try to keep perfected?"

"Peach fuzz" Claire said

"The hair on my head." Said Jill

"Hmmm….. I would have to say my eyebrows." Chris said.

"What really!?" Jill asked in shock. "I thought they were naturally like that"

"Nope, if you saw them naturally they would be really bushy, but I take care of them since I was about 16. Frankly it was for the best." Jill still didn't believe him, but it must have been true or else he would have said something else. It didn't scathe Jill that much though so they continued.

"Ok, I am scared to see what I pick." Chris took the card and then sighed

"Have you ever experimented? Well, my answer is already known."

"Same as Chris's" Jill added

"Well….. Yes" Claire said shamefully

"Caro Dio (Dear God)" Jill said in Italian as she put her face in her palm.

"Hazreti Isa (Jesus Christ)" Chris said in Turkish disappointedly

"What, I was drunk." Claire said with red cheeks.

"Claire why didn't you tell me" Chris looked at Claire and demanded an answer.

"Yeah right, I would tell my only close family member that I slept with the same sex. It was on accident. I wasn't in my right mind." Claire sassed back at him with desperateness in her voice. She wanted him to understand that it wasn't her fault.

"Well, maybe you should…" Chris was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, hey hold the phone you two. We are celebrating our birthday's today can we please save this for another time." Jill put her hands between the two of them

"Come one, it is my turn next. See look we can just continue." Jill picked the card and read it aloud. "Confession session, tell one of you deepest confessions." Jill sighed

"My mother was murder" Jill said as she choked back tears.

"What!?" Chris and Claire both exclaimed at the same time.

"She was killed by a man named Edward Van Burke. He snapped her neck while she was picking flowers in our garden." Claire twitched when she heard her say snapped. Claire began to cry uncontrollably.

"Claire, why are you crying? I mean, you didn't know my mom. It shouldn't be that bad."

"I will take my turn instead of Claire." Chris said as he held his weeping sister.

"My parents were murdered by a man named…. *sniff, sniff* Edward Van Burke" Jill gasped and then covered her mouth. Chris continued while tears crept from Jill's eyes.

"My parents were walking home from a party one night and they decided to stop for some reason and they both were leaning against a brick wall. Van Burke rammed his truck into them and he had hood ornaments on his car, and they impaled my parents and pinned them against the wall. Meanwhile, Van Burke got out of his truck and took his rifle with him. He shot them both in the head and left a note. The note said "In the name of my son's incarceration I incarcerate three to hell". The case was filed as a drunk driving hit and run. I guess now we know who number three was." Chris said a one single tear left his eye.

"What happened to him?" Jill asked as she trembled

"He was never found and is still out there…. Let's quit this game for now and just do something happy like cut the cake." Jill nodded and she put three candles on the cake and lit it wither her RPD litter. Chris helped Claire get up and then after a little she stopped sobbing.

"Let's all make a wish." Every one came on Jill's command and they all wished at the same time.

"I wish Edward Van burke would PAY!"

The night came fast and Chris took a cigarette outside. Claire was headed to a nearby friend's house. Jill came outside to join Chris.

"Some day" Chris gave a chuckle under his breath

"Yeah, someday" Chris said back

"I was invited to Wesker's apartment tomorrow. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come as well." Chris asked Jill kindly

"Isn't he kind of insane though?" Jill asked considering the way he is at work.

"No, he really is chill. He is just like that for work because it gets everyone to do something." Chris said before sucking in the smoke form the butt of the cigarette.

"Sure, I would like to meet the real him. Are you lying because Joseph told me he was Vice-Captain and it turned out it was Enrico the whole time." Jill asked but really didn't need to considering Chris has never officially lied to her.

"Hey that was Joseph not good old Chris." Jill chuckled

"Yeah your right" Jill admitted

"Now let me ask you a question. Why haven't you chosen to loose your virginity yet?" Jill asked timidly. Chris threw his cigarette on the concrete and smudged it out with his shoe

"Might I ask you the same question?" Chris said smirking at Jill

"Answer mine first" Jill demanded

"I want to wait until I find that one person who I know I will spend the rest of my life with. It won't be as special with any other woman." Chris said as he put a caring arm around Jill

"My reasons are the same as yours Chris." Jill put one of her hands on Chris's hand that was around her shoulder.

"Recently I have had the feeling that she isn't to far. I can't explain it, but it is there."

"I know I get that too, but it is getting late and I should be getting home. So I leave you with goodbye and goodnight." Jill said as she pulled her car keys out of her jean pocket.

"Ok goodnight, and also I will pick you up tomorrow so don't worry about driving." Chris said as he walked her to her car.

"Good, because I have no idea where he lives." Jill chuckled

"Take care now, and drive safely." Chris and Jill gave a friendly kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to each other. As Jill drove out of the parking lot she put her hand up as a final goodbye and they she made a left out of the complex and out of sight.

Chris walked back into his apartment and threw his shoes next to the door. He walked around and cleaned up the very little mess that was left and turned on the TV. He generally was uninterested in watching anything, but some TV couldn't hurt. He watched about two episodes of Seinfeld and the decided to turn in for the night. He walked into his bedroom and took his Walther PPK/S out of its holster which was concealed. He dropped the magazine and the pulled the slide back so the round in the chamber would be ejected. The round flew out and he put it back in the magazine and then put the magazine into the gun once more. He dropped the hammer on his handgun and put in its holster and then on his nightstand. Now that he had a cleared gun he proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes. He threw his jeans and t-shirt on the floor. He wasn't a very clean person in terms of his sleeping quarters. He sat down on the edge of his bed only in his boxers and took an extra pill of creatine because he forgot to during his workout earlier.

He ran his fingers through his hair. The name Jill resonated through his head subconsciously and he couldn't make it stop. He had a tendency to have an uncontrollable imagination. The stuff that happened in his mind could never be changed once something happens to it. _He saw Jill valentine standing in his doorway and he closed the door and then the door would open by itself. He would go over to the door and close it again. Once more the door would open by itself showing the beautiful Jill Valentine. It happened over and over and over again._ Chris tried to think of another subject and then he thought of him being a virgin. He thought to himself "_Am I wasting my time and should just do it with someone?_" His thoughts were all over the place so he decided to go to sleep.

"_Come here boy!" Chris yelled across a yard. A little boy about 3 years of age came running to him. The boy was followed by a well groomed golden doodle. The boy ran to Chris and the boy said to him._

"_Uppies" Chris picked up the boy and nibbled at his neck with his stubbles. The boy laughed and cringed his neck._

"_How are my two boys doing?" Chris turned to a familiar voice. There she was standing there in front of a sliding glass door. Jill Valentine was there and she held a sippycup for the little. Boy._

"_Marcus, how do you ask for juice?" Jill asked in a sweet tone._

"_Juicy!" exclaimed the little boy._

"_Juicy what?" Jill asked as she held the little bottle back._

"_Pweeeeease" The little boy named Marcus pronounced his R's and L's as W's_

"_That's my boy" Jill said as she tussled his soft dark brown hair. The little boy looked just like Chris did when he was a child._

"_Go play with Bosco sweaty." said Jill said as she sat down on the patio chairs. The little frolicked after the dog and the dog jolted and dodged the little boy for the sake of fun._

"_He is definitely your son." Jill said as she glanced at Chris and then back at Marcus._

"_How about number two?" Chris asked as he placed a hand on Jill's extended abdomen._

"_This baby has my kicks." Jill said comically._

"_Well, in that case I am glad men aren't the ones getting pregnant." They both laughed together. The two of them couldn't see Marcus or their dog, and they both got a little nervous._

"_Hey Hun, go see where our little soldier has gotten himself off to." Jill said as she looked around from her chair._

"_Yes ma'am" Chris saluted for laughs and then he got a few chuckles from Jill._

"_Marcus is probably hiding somewhere just to scare me." Chris said as he walked towards the grass._

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?" Jill got a smile in response to her comment._

"_Marcus, where are you buddy?" Chris walked around the yard._

"_Marcus, come here son." Chris then stopped dead in his tracks. There was a blood trail. The blood was smeared on the grass which shows that something was dragged. Chris reached for his gun. It wasn't his PPK/S, but was a Colt Commander 1911. He didn't acknowledge the sudden change in firearm. He took cautious steps and then found Bosco lying dead with stab wounds in his chest. Chris fell to his knees and shed a few tears. Marcus was sitting in the fetal position next to him. He was saying one word over and over again. Chris got the chills when he heard the word._

"_Burke, Burke, Burke, Burke, Burke" Chris grabbed Marcus and checked to see if he was alright. Sure enough he didn't have a scratch on him._

"_MAMA" Marcus screamed and then cried. Chris turned slowly and yelled interrogatively_

"_JILL!?" Chris ran with Marcus in his arms. Then he saw a random brick wall in the middle of his yard. Claire and Barry were impaled against it with a bullet hole in their heads. A note was in Barry's hand saying "I incarcerate three two hell." Chris ran to the house and saw Jill standing in the doorway._

"_We have to get out of here now?" Chris yelled as he held Marcus's face to his face to shield him from the gore._

"_Why in such a rush?" A raspy voice said behind Jill. There he was Edward Van Burke. He had hair that reached halfway down his neck. He had a glass eye, and scars on his face. He had a beard that was grey and brown at the same time. (To make it easier just picture Raul Menendez)_

"_No… Let her go!" Chris yelled_

"_Fine" He let her take a few slow steps towards Chris and then *SNAP* she fell to the ground lifeless._

"_NOOOOOO!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. Marcus was hysterically crying. He aimed his gun at him and pulled the trigger. *click* Chris racked the slide and then a round was chamber. He aimed at Burke and fired. He wasn't there, but the he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He aimed his gun at Burke who somehow ended up next to him and then Burke grabbed Chris's hand and pointed the gun away from him. He palmed Chris to the chest and sent Chris flying backwards against the fence. Right after Chris's back hit the fence a knife went through his chest and stuck him to the fence._

_ Chris's feet couldn't touch the ground and all Chris could see was blackness. Then a little light that cam and went. He was slowly blinking back to consciousness. He lifted his head slowly and with the very little energy he had left. He saw van Burke standing over Marcus. "I incarcerate you to the Heaven my little one. You are the purest of innocents, but your Mother's blood runs through your veins. The blood of the hand that killed my son. It shall be a quick departure, but I hope that you will see your father there too. I took from him too much, but now I give you and him peace as my gift." Chris lost all possible energy and he saw nothing but a blurry vision. Then everything went black. He heard a low *BAM* and a yellow flash. The moment seemed to go on forever._

"AAAH" Chris woke up in his bedroom. It was 3:00 according to his alarm clock. He saw that he held his Handgun pointing at the edge of the room. His phone was ringing, and slowly got up and picked it up and answered it.

"Mmmmm… Hello?" Chris said groggily.

"Hey I am really sorry for waking you." Jill said from the other side.

"No, *ugh um* it's ok. I just woke up anyway from a nightmare." Chris said as he cleared his throat.

"Really? Same here and it was about…" Jill was cut off

"Van Burke right?" Chris finished her sentence.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Jill asked curiously

"I had the same" Chris said as he put his weapon back.

"Well… what do we do know?" Jill asked not even knowing how to carry on the conversation anymore.

"I don't know. Usually I would be getting up in about two hours to start my daily workouts, but Saturdays and Sundays are my free days so I got nothing." Chris said as he sat on the edge of hi bed once more.

"Well, if you want to come over you can stay the night and tomorrow I can make breakfast." Jill offered. Chris could hear that she is really shaken up.

"Hmmm… ok I guess that sounds good. I will be over in 15 minutes." Chris said as he picked a new outfit for the next day. The two of them said goodbye momentarily and Chris grabbed his clothes, his gun, and his toothbrush. He looked at his bed debating about where to make it or not. It was sweaty from his nightmare and it was all messed up suggesting that Chris was moving around in his sleep.

Chris hopped in his car and drove to Jill's apartment. He got out and walked to the elevator. He got in and went to the floor Jill was on. Then the elevator stopped and a lady walked in.

"Excuse me officer Redfield, but I think that streaking is illegal." The lady said. Chris was to asleep to even notice that someone had walked in.

"What… Oh shit Valerie I am so sorry I didn't…" Chris was silenced by her.

"It's ok Chris I won't tell anyone. Where you headed to?" Valerie asked nonchalantly

"Oh… Jill's place." Chris responded.

"Well you know this doesn't look good. You going to a girl's apartment in sweaty boxers and to make things worse she is your work partner." Valerie said playfully

"Yeah, well I have a non sensual reason so I am justified." Chris said through a few chuckles.

"Yeah well, you're lucky that you don't have to be in for work tomorrow. I have such an early patrol, and my partner is super cranky in the morning. Valerie complained

"Then what are you doing up so early?" Chris asked considering the hours of a police officer is twelve hours of work for 4 days a week.

"Well I had a party at my friend's apartment. I didn't drink so I am still good for tomorrow." Valerie clarified

"Well good because I don't think having to do a police officer's job is any easier with a hangover.

"Ha, I would never have guessed.' Valerie sassed back in a sarcastic tone.

*BING* the elevator doors opened up. Chris walked out of the elevator and turned around to say goodbye to a fellow comrade.

"Goodnight, baby girl" Chris said playfully.

"See ya hot stuff." The doors closed with Valerie behind them. Chris and Valerie have been really good friends with each other ever since Chris started. They have a tendency to make suggestive comments to each other playfully. Jill was fully aware and generally had no problem with it considering Valerie was her friend as well. She just laughed along with them.

Chris walked down to Jill's apartment opened the door with a key she gave him. He walked inside and went to Jill's bedroom. The door was open and Jill was lying on the far side of it with an open side for Chris. He sigh with relief and casually walked over to the bed dropped his stuff in the middle of the floor and dove head first into the soft pillow.

"How was the ride here?" Jill asked as she yawned.

"No traffic as usual. It is night so no one is out." Chris muffled through the pillow.

"Well I hope you are as tired as I am." Jill said as she sunk into the bed.

"Yeah, but I have to be pee. I am also too comfortable to move." Chris said in a slowly dying tone.

"Yo, get the hell out of my bed and go pee because I sure as hell am not cleaning my sheets because my partner urinated on them." Jill sat up quickly and was consistent with her nagging. Chris moaned in response. Jill smacked Chris on the ass.

"Get up Redfield, and go pee." She yelled once more.

"Quit your yelling I'm going. Chris got up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

"Another thing, consider that smack on the ass a luxury. It is a privilege nit a rite." Chris mumbled at her.

"She just laughed tiredly and sunk back in her bed. She closed her eyes and could feel a nice comforting rest coming until something broke the perfect silence. Jill could hear Chris peeing in the bathroom. Her eyes broke open and she waited for him to stop. She was pissed and was about to give him a piece of her mind. She heard the toilet flush and then the sink go on. A few moments later he walked out to a Jill who had a frown and arms crossed.

"How long does it take you to urinate? I mean seriously." Jill said in an upset tone.

"It takes me as long as my bladder thinks it should." Chris couldn't understand why she was so mad.

"Well then must you make such noise? Couldn't you just like pee towards the inner side of the toilet to avoid the racket." Jill was tired and cranky. She wouldn't normally be like this but considering the circumstances she wasn't in any mood to do anything but sleep.

"Oh Hehe, I was establishing my dominance in the apartment." Chris saw a slight giggle emerge from Jill.

"Not to mention you wanted me to go anyway." Chris came back again and caught Jill in a troubled position.

"Well, who says you are the dominant one?" Jill asked no in a comical tone

"Oh I don't know maybe the thing in between my legs." Chris said as he got into the bed slowly.

"Just because you have a penis doesn't mean you are dominant. There a plenty of submissive men out and there are plenty of dominant females out there." Jill tried to prove a point.

"Oh what, now you think I am sexist?" Chris said as he tried so hard to close his eye but couldn't because he had started a war with Jill.

"No I am saying that you are as cocky a hell."

"Well, what I am saying is that without men being dominant procreation is kind of a grey area. We have a more important job than women. Ok, let me rephrase that I mean without men you would be nothing. If we didn't have women anymore we could find a way to mate with other species to ensure procreations while it isn't easy for a woman to get it on with another animal. Men can force it, but woman have to subdue the beast." Chris was talking complete nonsense at this point. He was too tired to even think. He was just saying stuff to hopefully win.

"What in God's name are you even talking about? If you mean to say that men have more freedom or something like that then go screw yourself. The civil rights movement wasn't just for giving equal rights for other races. It was also used back in the early 1900's for women's rights. You know what this conversation is over!" Jill said as she lay down and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight" Chris said apologetically

"Goodnight" Jill said back

Authors Notes: I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been so busy and I have been for months. High School isn't making anything easier. Also if you noticed I have kept a lot of things from my last story and put it in here. That is because I like to have consistency in my stories. Once again I am sorry and I will try to up date soon.


	6. Ironic Revenge

**Chapter 6: Ironic Revenge**

Jill woke up to the smell of something frying in the kitchen. She sat up and stretched. Before standing up she sat at the end of the bed just to let the blood circulate. When she stood up she got her robe and went into the kitchen. Chris was at the stove frying up some bacon.

"Hey I was supposed to Make you breakfast this morning." Jill said with obvious tiredness in her voice.

"Yeah well I beat you to getting up and I was hungry. I didn't want to wake you." Chris said as he finished up the cooking.

"Thank you" Jill took a plate and sat down. Jill forgot to make herself coffee. Not realizing it she reached for a mug that wasn't there and when she clenched her hands there was a mug to meet it. She stopped momentarily and thought about it then realized Chris was behind this sorcery.

"You even got my coffee right." Jill said after taking a sip.

"You know me, I always like to get things right." Jill just smiled back at him

"So what time are we supposed to be at Wesker's?" Chris looked at his watch.

"At twelve" Chris replied

"Well what time is it now?" Chris took another glance at his watch

"11:30" Jill sprang up from her chair and ran towards the bathroom

"What the frig Chris you had a reason to wake me and you chose not to. I have to shower get an outfit, and get my EDC. You know Chris I think your mind is as useful as it was last night. You need to use common sense…" While Jill rambled on Chris was chewing on bacon and reading one of her books.

"You know Jill with all of the time you just spent criticizing me you could have had an outfit out and been halfway through your shower." Jill stopped and processed his words.

"Ugh, men" Chris without moving his head lifted his eyes and gave her a death glance.

"I'll be showering now" Jill turned around quickly and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What EDC weapon do you carry?" Chris hollered at the bathroom door.

"A Smith & Wesson Ladysmith" A voice responded over the sound of water rushing

Chris walked over to her safe and saw a number pass code. He thought for a moment and then typed in 6161. He was able to open it. The code was her badge number

"He pulled it out. It was lighter than his PPK/S. That is because it has and aluminum frame. Chris closed the safe and gave it to Jill in its holster.

"Here ya go" Chris got a confused look from Jill.

"How did you get into my safe?" Jill walked past him to see if the safe to see if it was broken.

"It was your badge number. I just guessed no magic or anything." Jill turned around and pushed him out of the room.

"OUT, I need to change." The door slammed shut. Chris put on his shoes and waited for what seemed like an hour.

"Ok I'm here lets go" Jill walked out with a simple v-neck shirt and jeans.

"It took you that long to put on clothes." Chris shook his head

"Well I was going to where something else but in the end this isn't to causal or formal so I am good not lets get moving." Chris was once again pushed out another door.

* * *

When they arrived at Wesker's house Jill was surprised. His house was huge. It was similar looking to the second mansion in the Mountains (Picture Alice's house from the first Resident Evil movie). They walked up and Chris knocked at the door. After a few moments the door opened

"Ah, hello Chris" Wesker gave him a friendly hug. Wesker was wearing a simple blue plaid button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Jill, I am so glad Chris asked you to come. I thought he would forget to extend my offer." Wesker and Jill gave each other a hug as well.

"Come on in." The two of them walked in, and now Jill got a whole big view of the inside.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you afford this house?" Jill stared around and looked at the priceless building.

"Being captain has its advantages." Wesker left it at that and he let them roam about.

"Chris you like Bud Light, and Jill what would you like?" Jill turned to Wesker and thought for a moment.

"Bud Light is fine thank you." Wesker tossed one to Jill and then she raised it to show thanks.

"Well, Chris you are about to have your ass handed to you because the Red socks are good this season." Chris shook his head while taking a sip from the can.

"Sorry bud but the Yankees have it." Wesker signaled for Chris to follow. Jill was still wondering around. Chris and Wesker sat on the couch watching the game, and a short while after Jill joined them.

"Go, go, go YEAH!" Wesker jumped from his seat and fist pumped once before sitting down.

"You were saying something about the Yankees?" Chris was staring at the TV complaining.

"Jill what is your favorite team? You are very quiet. Do you not like baseball?" Jill just sat there for a moment and then answered.

"No, I love baseball it is just… I love the Yankees and frankly this isn't a joyous moment for us." Jill laughed a little to lighten the spirits.

"Well I am sorry that you team sucks. Truly I am, but we got this game…" Jill jumped in the air the same time as Chris.

"YES!" Chris and Jill yelled simultaneously. Wesker look at the TV and yelled no. There was a triple play.

"Now Wesker lets see who wins this." Wesker sat back and prayed that nothing more would happen.

When the game ended it turned out to be a tie even in over time. The three of them were relaxing and talking about nothing in particular. Then they heard Wesker's radio go off.

"Attention all units there is a massive shooting Lexington Bank. Subjects have been identified as Edward Van Burke, and his son Martin Van Burke. We require all units including off duty to report for further instructions.

"What?!" Chris and Jill looked at each other.

"He is here? This is unbelievable." Jill ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jill, are you ready for this." Jill looked back at Chris and nodded.

Chris, and Jill shot up immediately and Wesker followed. Jill took the holster off of her belt and pulled her Samurai Edge from her purse and attached its thigh holster her leg. Chris went outside and did the same. He also got himself a bullet resistant vest from his car trunk as well. When he came back inside Wesker and Jill were standing there waiting.

"Are we all ready?" asked Wesker.

"I'm going to murder that son of a bitch." Jill said through her teeth as she violently walked to Chris's car. Chris ran and jumped in as well.

* * *

When they got their there were gunshots ringing out from all directions. Wesker went over to a fellow officer and tried to get more detail on the situation. Wesker looked around and saw a building.

"Chris we need a sniper on the roof. Take a rifle and head on up." Chris nodded and went up quickly. Before he did so he grabbed a Steyr Scout Tactical and then proceeded up to the roof.

"Jill I need you to lead a tactical team into the building and clear it out. Also I just got news that more men showed up. It won't be easy getting around the building when you do get in stay frosty." Jill chambered a round in her handgun.

"With pleasure" the eerie sound of revenge resonated from her voice. She met up with two other members. They were police and were suited up in SWAT grade armor and weapons.

"Are we ready?" Jill asked and they all nodded. Jill waved her hand and they followed. Their trip was cut short because the crossfire was too much. As they were taking cover all of the gunfire stopped. All of the radio's picked up a signal.

"I will stop all of this useless killing under two conditions. One, you give me an escort out of here with my men and I. Two, you have that female officer of yours fight my son. He said that if she were to die he would want a beautiful woman such as herself to die at his hands after he got his time alone with her." The voice stopped.

"We don't negotiate with terrorist." Wesker responded back on the radio.

"Well, there is a catch to this all. If you don't do what I say and I mean both of the things I said. Then I will detonate a nuclear bomb that we so graciously borrowed from you very own government." Wesker gulped in worry.

"Fine… we will do as you say." Wesker uttered

"What… No Jill you can't do this. Jill looked up at the building.

"Chris you remember why we are both here. Let me do it for both our sakes." Jill just heard a sigh over the radio followed by a stay safe. Jill walked forward and so did another man. He seemed to be in his mid thirties. He looked just like his dad but younger.

"Hey you looked like you can get it on real good." Jill pulled her gun quickly and aim for him. He smacked it away and kicked her in the chest. Jill fell backwards and got up slowly. Jill got up and waited for him to throw the next attack. He threw a punch and Jill moved towards his right and pushed his hand aside. She kicked at his face twice but he put his forearms up and blocked both kicks. He did a back kick and just missed Jill. She kicked the back of his leg and he fell to his knees. She then threw a single punch that knocked him to the ground. When he got up the two of them went after each other but nether of them got to hit each other from there on. They kept blocking each other until they both backed off for a breath.

"Krav Maga" Jill said as she panted. "My friend knows it and taught me how to defend myself against it."

"You do mix martial arts. You stand no chance. I have studied all types of fighting styles that law enforcement use. He then went after her once more. She blocked and kept getting knocked back. She thought that he might be able to over power her. Then she got a glimpse of him. His father stood there watching with a pleased look. She growled with anger. She ducked and sweep kicked him off of his feet. She took her knife and stabbed him in the chest while he was on the ground.

"EDWARD!" Jill slowly walked towards him and then she picked up her gun. She saw a smile grow on his face. Then she stopped moving. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around the now risen son of Edward. She gripped with all of her might and then stared at Edward in the eye. She pulled her elbow towards her back.

*CRACK* the arms that held onto Jill fell limp and then she release the now ragdoll body. Edwards made his way towards her with a fiery look on his face. She went to throw a punch and he caught it in his palm and wrapped her arm around her neck.

"You… you bitch. What did you do?" Jill gasped for air as she tried to give an answer.

"I did to him what you did to my mom in his name." Edward thought for a minute.

"Valentine" Edward said with trembling in his voice.

"You killed my mother and two other innocent parents." He racked his mind for a minute.

"How do you know about the Redfields?" Jill gasped for air to answer him again.

"Their son is the one putting the red dot on your forehead." He looked up and saw a sniper with him in his line of fire. He pulled out his H&K P7M13 and then put it to Jill's head.

"If you shot me then she dies." Chris kept his laser sight on him. Jill stomped on his foot and then elbowed him in the gut. She turned and stabbed her knife in his chest. He fell to his knees. Jill followed him down.

"You do not have the right to *ugh* do this to me Jill." He coughed and sucked at the air.

"You had no right to do this to our families and to your brother." Jill said with tears of anger in her eyes.

"I will take you all with me" He pulled a remote from his pocket and right before he hit the detonator a loud crack sounded through the air. The remote shattered into pieces. The barrel of the sniper rifle smoked. She manually re-chambered a round and Jill gave a nod of approval. Jill got up and slowly walked away. A feeling of hers said to not turn her back against him. She turned and fired her handgun at him as he stood up. He slowly got up again and Jill shot a second shot and at the same time a sniper rifle shot rang out again. Half of Edward Van Burke's face was gone. Chris spoke on the radio at Jill.

"We did it. It is finally over." Chris sighed with relief. Jill walked to his body and picked up his gun.

"See you in hell you son of a bitch." Jill looked at Chris but by the time she had noticed he was standing right next to her.

"The only way you can move on is to forgive those who have caused you pain." Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"I… I need to tell my dad." Jill turned and gave him such a heart rending look that all he could do is ask why.

"I need to tell my father." Jill repeated and so Chris pulled out his cell phone and gave it to her. Jill quickly took it and dialed her dad's number as fast as possible. She put it to her ear to wait for it to dial.

"Hello… dad" Chris kneeled next to her to wait for her to finish.

"Yeah I am fine but… I… just killed Uncle Edward." Chris's face drained in color and he stared at her. _"This can't be true. I just shot one of Jill's relatives. Oh God help me. He killed my parents. Why didn't she tell me this? Can I even trust her? What else has she lied to me about?"_

"Cousin Martin too" Chris covered his face with his hand. Jill took a few more minutes on the phone. When she hung up Chris signaled her into an alley. When she came into the alleyway he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her back against the brick wall.

"I have had your back ever since you joined this God damn department. Now if you have any else to tell me like maybe the people we killed in the subway tunnel were all your brothers or something. Tell me know Jill before you loose every ounce of trust in me." Chris glared into her bloodshot eyes. Jill stared back in fear and aggravation.

"He isn't my blood uncle. He was my dad's stepbrother. He always had a thing for my mother but in the end my dad got her. He wanted to marry her but…"

"Jill just cut the crap and get to the part where he became a psychopathic murderer." Jill gulped and tried to think.

"Well my mother caught his son in the act of investment fraud and she reported him. When my uncle found out she reported him he got into and argument with her and it made its way into the garden. When she turned her back for a split second to tend to the garden he did it. He continued a rampage and became drunk. That is where your parents got involved." Jill spat out information aimlessly and all Chris could do was absorb it all.

All Chris could do was sigh. He let go of Jill and walked away. She held her arm.

"This really should have been something you told me." Chris yelled angrily at her

"Yeah right that is definitely something that you tell your new partner. Oh hi my name is Jill and my uncle MURDERED YOUR PARENTS!?" Jill lost all of her sorrow and turned it into pure, raw anger.

"I just shot my uncle and killed my cousin and all you can think about is oh how you just have to remind me of what he is. I know he killed your parents but you seem to have forgotten that he took my mother away." Chris turned around and fired back fight after Jill finished that last sentence.

"Yeah but at least you still a parent left. I am an orphan. Do I have to spell it out for you? I can't believe you think that I only care for my own personal vendettas. I wanted this man dead for both our sakes but you could have told me this before I took off his head. I am going home. If you need a ride then here is money for a cab because right now I can't even think about this." Chris walked away and got in his car. He drove off leaving Jill behind him. Jill just walked out into the streets and kneeled next to her uncle. She picked up his gun. It was a custom weapon, and had golden engravings all along the slide. The grips were ivory with an eagle carved into it. She put the handgun in her belt. She kissed her hand and touched what was left of his head. She walked over to a cab and took a ride home.

When Jill got home she got back to her apartment. She went to her phone and called Chris. He didn't answer his phone. She thought it was because he was out somewhere. Chris sat at the other end of the phone and listened to Jill apologize.

"Chris… I don't know when you will get this message but when you do please call me. I am really sorry that I didn't tell you that my uncle was Van Burke. I just didn't know if you would still trust me or even want to be affiliated with me. Once again I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me… goodbye.

"Chris sat there listening to the answering machine as the message came in. He stared at a picture of his mother and sucked down a shot of whiskey. Chris loved his mother so much. He was a really big mama's boy and losing his mother destroyed him so badly. Chris picked up the phone and called Jill. A few seconds later Jill picked up and said "hello' in a very desperate tone.

"Jill I am sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. I just miss my mom and my dad. I lost it to find out I was working with the niece of my parent's murderer." Chris sniffled every now and then.

"I know what you mean, but I am nothing like him. I have made an oath to protect others and not to do what he did. You made the same oath when you joined the force" These words were common sense to each other. They already knew what each other were saying was true but earlier was just a big wave of arrogance and when those two butt heads it was less then pretty.

"Hey Jill, lets sort this out over a drink later. I'm buying." Jill gasped in a big breath of happiness and quickly responded "Yes"

* * *

The Months of May and June came and went as fast as possible. Jill and Chris had made amends with each other and were one again good friends. Chris and Jill sat at their desks doing absolutely nothing. They had both finished their paper work and had nothing else to do. Jill had fully gotten over the death of her homicidal uncle. Chris was folding a piece of paper while everyone else had seemed to be sleeping including Wesker.

"Hey Jill check it out." Chris showed her a piece of paper that was folded in a weird way.

"Chris what the hell are you going to do. Jill whispered being cautious not to wake her sleeping comrades.

"This" Chris pinched the paper and whipped his towards the ground. The paper made a deafening pop. Everyone sprung out of their sleep and pointed their service arms at Chris. A few of them yelling "Shots fired" Chris doubled over in laughter. Wesker was about to yell at him but then chief Irons walked in. He whispered something in Wesker's ear. Wesker nodded and assembled Bravo team. He also assembled alpha team in the conference room.

"We need to take action on a recent case that has gotten to big for our normal officers. It is about the cannibalistic murders that have been taking place in the Arklay Mountains. I have decided to send Bravo team to investigate. We do not know if these murders are for some occulting rituals but from what we heard our murderers attack in numbers by eye witness reports. Should anything go wrong I will send in Alpha team for reinforcements. You will be briefed on your mission later, but now come and take a folder. It contains all of the information that you need to know about the case." Wesker pulled a stack of manila folders and placed them on the table next to him. Everyone lined up and took one.

"Hey, Jill can you help me get some supplies?" Jill turned around to see Rebecca Chambers standing there with her hands folded in a shy fashion.

"Sure Rebecca" Jill got up and left to go help her.

"I am really glad you joined the force Rebecca. Now I have another female to testify all of the sexual harassment that goes around here." Jill's joked caused her to giggle.

"Jill, I am scared about this. This is my first major case and I am not sure if I can handle the possibility of me taking a life." Jill looked at Rebecca sympathetically.

"It is ok trust me. Just think about it this way. Take one life save a million. You are doing it to protect men, women, and children and… well animals or something. It is a last resort and it has to do with the safety of others and yourself. It is as hard as you may think." Jill obviously saw that she was troubled by this all.

"I don't have a heart of a lion like you. I am shy and very timid. If I am like that normally then how intimidating is an 18 year old rookie police officer with a gun." Rebecca was over reacting.

"Listen the fact that you are a police officer is intimidating enough to the majority of the world's population. You aren't just a normal cop though. You are a STARS member and you have elite combat skills. No one alive would have the balls to mess with you." Rebecca smiled a little at the thought of Jill's words.

"What if it is a female? Ten she wouldn't have balls." Jill gave her a sarcastic look

"Don't get technical with me young woman." They both laughed as they picked up ammo and weapons for Bravo team.

* * *

Chris saw that the clock was about to strike seven. He was tired as a dog and need to sleep, but wasn't sure if asking at that time was good.

"Hey, since my shift has ended can I go home?" Chris asked wesker as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Chris, but we need you here no matter the reason." Chris moaned at Wesker's response and just walked buck upstairs and to his desk. He put his face down and slept. He awoke to Jill sitting on his desk and rubbing his back.

"Hey, you ok?" Chris saw the blurry vision that was his partner.

"Yeah, just really tired. What time is it?" Jill looked at the clock

"It is about 12:00 midnight." Chris sighed again and let his head hit the desk.

"How is Bravo Team?" Chris got up and stretched

"*sigh* We lost contact with them. Wesker said he was going to try to reach them for another hour or so and then if he didn't get anything then he would deploy us." Chris shook his head at his news and sprang up from his chair.

"I better get ready then. If he hasn't been able to contact them by now then chances are we aren't going to now." Chris tightened his vest and his thigh holster.

"This is going to be a very long night." Right as Chris said that Wesker barged in. We have to go now. We just got a faint message on the radio and it was a distress call. They need help." Chris and Jill quickly walked towards the helicopter pad and waited for the team.

"Chris what do you think happened to them?" Chris casually brushed his hair backwards and it nearly destroyed his spikes.

"I don't know but whatever it is we are going to find out." Everyone got into the helicopter and then they ascended to the air. They were off to a nightmare that would change the world and their lives for every. The sad part is the only lives changed are those of who make it out…ALIVE!


	7. Resident Evil

**Chapter 7: Resident Evil**

The helicopter propellers roared through the air. Chris looked over the city and loved the lights the made the city illuminate with life. Chris took one last inhale of a cigarette and then he chucked it outside the helicopter. Everyone was quiet. The only sound being made was the sound of the chopper and the sound of guns being checked. Suddenly the lights were out of sight and all that was in everyone's line of vision was trees. It was warm out and the smell of the mountainous forest was very relaxing to Jill. (Good soundtrack to listen to while reading this part it called "Empty Piano" by Sebastian Larson) They were slowly approaching their destination. Jill had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The chopper landed and they all jumped out and got in their formation. Chris took point and Wesker and the others followed slowly behind him. Joseph on the other hand saw something in the distance. He neglected to tell the others. He slowly approached with his shotgun pointing at the unknown metallic object in the distance. He saw that it was a vehicle of some sort. It was a wreck and no signs of lie come from the eerie vehicle. He saw something that was recognizable. The familiar sight of a black slide with a cut out on it shown from the front of it. The silver barrel reflected the light from his flashlight. He slowly approached the customized Beretta. He wondered who it belonged to. He knew he could tell if he got a closer look. He picked up the Beretta and there was a hand attached to it. He dropped it and jumped back and landed on his bottom. He crawled away and then regained his footing. Suddenly there was growling. He turned and faced a Doberman pinscher. Something wasn't right with it. Its eyes were bloodshot and it had missing chunks of flesh. Before he could say anything it leaped at him. The dog tore at his throat and his jugular vein. Joseph yelled in agony and Jill turned to see him being mauled by more dogs.

"Joseph!" Jill looked in horror and was frozen in fear. Then three of the dogs saw her and made a dash at her. One of the dogs jumped and was about to bite her but then *POP* the dog fell out of mid air and landed death at Jill's feet. Chris came running to her rescue. He grabbed her by the arm and ran. The two of them ran for dear life and to escape the other two. Chris turned and shot another one of them, but by the time he could see the next one it was already in the air about to take a chunk out of him. He put up his arm as an innate instinct and then *Pop, Pop*

"Come on!" Wesker yelled at the two of them. Chris nodded at him as if to say thanks and to acknowledge his orders. They heard a noise and looked towards the sky. They all looked up. Brad was leaving with the helicopter.

"HEY, BRAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" Chris yelled at the helicopter. The four remaining survivors ran through the fields. They took a few blind shots at the dogs.

"Run for that mansion." Wesker commanded at Chris, Jill, and Barry.

"They barged through the doors." Chris and Wesker slammed the doors shut. They all panted and tried to catch their breath.

"Where's Barry?" Jill asked as she looked around for their missing comrade.

"He must have gone through another entrance." Chris checked how much bullets he had left in his clip. *Pop, pop, pop* the three of them all turned around towards the dinning room.

"I'll go check it out." Chris put the magazine back in his handgun.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Jill followed behind quickly.

"Alright, I will stay here and secure the area." Wesker racked the slide on his Samurai Edge and sent them off.

"What the hell were those things?" They crept slowly through the dinning room.

"I don't know Jill. I couldn't tell you even if I tried. Just don't let your guard down they can be anywhere." Jill acknowledged Chris's advice and then Chris and Jill both had their backs against the wall and a single door in between them. Jill looked at Chris and then nodded. Jill kicked the door in and Chris went in and pointed his gun down the hall way to the right and Jill followed to the left. They heard a weird sound. It was a moist and sounded squishy. Chris and Jill approached with caution. Then they found the source of the noise. It was one of their team members. They couldn't recognize him because he was so mutilated. Then the human like being slowly turned his head. Chris and Jill backed away slowly. It slowly stumbled towards them. Chris shot at it and hit it square in the heart. It took a few steps back from the stopping power of the cartridge. Then it continued at them. Jill shot it twice and it continued coming. Chris put his arm in front of Jill and stepped in front of her. He pointed his gun at the creature's head and fired it. The human like creature took two steps back and then fell dead for good.

"Wha… what the hell was that thing. It was eating him." Jill put her hand on her head and paced back and forth. "I mean we shot him and he kept coming but he was eating a STARS member and now we…"

"Jill, calm down. Our first priority is to find Barry. We are going to report to Wesker now and tell him what we found. Ok, Jill it is fine just hang on we'll get Barry, and we will get out of here and get reinforcements." Jill just nodded and took a deep breath. The two of them went back into the dinning room. *Crack* a door on the second floor busted open. More of those things came stumbling out. Then Jill tapped Chris on the shoulder. She pointed to the other end of the dinning room. There were more of them.

"Shit, we're surrounded." Chris took aim and started firing.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Jill said loudly as she too discharged her weapon at the oncoming threats.

"Follow me" Chris got up onto the table and then started to walk down it all the way to the end of the room. He had also noticed something. They will only stay down for good if they were to be shot in the head.

"Jill, shoot them in the head. They won't get back up if you hit them in the head." Jill did as told and found that what Chris said was right. They made their way across the room quickly trying hard not to get cornered.

"Jill open the door." *Pop, Pop* Chris covered Jill as she tried to unlock the door which had mysteriously locked. *Pop, pop, pop, click, click* Chris looked into the now open chamber on his handgun and put a new magazine in it.

"We don't have time for this shit move." Chris moved Jill out of the way and went shoulder first and knocked the doors down. Jill ran through the doors and turned to cover Chris as he retreated and dragged himself across the floor on his back. Chris graveled himself away and shot at the creatures. He got on his feet and then the two of them finished off the remaining enemies.

"Chris… I remember seeing some of these people's faces. They were in the missing person's report." Chris kneeled next to one and then dropped his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but most of them I've never seen before." Chris stood up and looked around.

"Where is Wesker?" Jill turned around and noticed he was gone as well.

"I don't know he was literally here a few minutes ago." The two of them searched the hall to see if he was in the room still. No luck with finding their missing captain.

"We have to find him and Barry now. Let's split up. You check the upstairs and I will go through the double doors here. Radio me if you fined anyone." Jill nodded and then walked up the main staircase. Gun pointed in front of her. Checking corners and keeping her wits about her. She followed protocol even under stressful situations

Chris sighed _"Should we really be splitting up under these circumstances."_ He decided to just trust Jill would be safe and then went on his way. The corridors were surprisingly lit up. It was dead silent in the house. All Chris could hear was his heart rapidly beating.

He found himself walking next to windows stringing down the hallway. He stopped a minute and looked out and saw nothing. It was ebony black and nothing else. Suddenly one of those dogs they encountered outside jumped at Chris through the window. Chris dropped his Samurai Edge. He recovered his footing and then ran towards then end of the hallway. Suddenly it hit him. He noticed he lacked his sidearm. It was underneath the dog that growled at him and prepared to pounce on him. Chris unsheathed his knife and waited. The dog waited and then charged at Chris. Chris ran towards it as well. The dog jumped at Chris and Chris put one foot on the wall and ran along it for a few steps and then sliced the dog down the back. After his wall run he dove for his gun. He quickly grabbed it and did a chamber check before running towards the dog again. Once more the dog leaped at him but this time Chris slid underneath it and shot up through its head.

Chris turned around to see if it was dead. It didn't move or get up. He sighed and continued down the hallway.

* * *

"Hello?" Jill called out cautiously as she turned around a corner. There was a single human-like creature at the end of the hallway. It wasn't aware of her presence so she decided to go and take it out quietly with her knife. As she quietly approached him a loud crash came from her right side she was pinned against a wall by one of them. The door that he came out of was apparently weak because of the rusted door hinges. She lost her knife and couldn't reach her gun. She elbowed the one that she was going to stealthy kill as it approached her. She then brought that elbow around at the other one who pinned her to the wall. She got free and went for her knife but one of them rebounded and swung at her with his claws. She ducked and the creature's claws scratched the other one in the face. Jill grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. She saw her advantage and did not hesitate. She did a front limber and grabbed her knife. Like clockwork she turned around and threw it at the other one and stuck him to the archaic looking walls. She took two steps backward and jumped straight up and did a mid-air split. She kicked both of their faces in. They slowly slid towards the floor but Jill remained poised and held against the wall in a split formation. She heard someone come from behind her. She hung in an upside down position and aimed her firearm at the oncoming subject. It was Chris, and Barry.

"What happened we heard a struggle?" Jill put her gun away and instantly became relieved. She put her hands down and went into the bridge position and then onto her feet.

"No I'm fine. Barry where were you?" Jill gave him a tight hug.

"I got lost in the forest and took a detour in through the side doors." Barry reassured

"Did you find anyone from bravo team?" Barry turned to Chris and shook his head.

"At this point I think we should worry about ourselves. Screw orders this is survival. We need to find a way out of here." Jill quickly butted in

"What about Wesker?" Barry suddenly twitched his hands.

"I am sure he is ok." Barry had certain uneasiness in his voice but didn't get any notice because it was understood to be stressful in a situation such as the one they were in.

"We should look for him. He is one of us." Chris suggested but Barry suddenly got belligerent.

"Why do you guys want Wesker so much? He is probably fine!" Jill stepped back at his audacity

"Hey calm down. What has gotten into you?" Barry looked at the ground and sighed.

"Nothing I am just under a lot of stress. I still think I am just in a nightmare and I will wake up." Chris stepped up and tried to hurry them up.

"We are all in shock and we still don't know what happened here. Lets face it the people we are killing are already dead. They can't possibly be alive, but we need to get moving now or we won't either." Jill and Barry nodded in agreement.

"If you guys want to find Wesker I think I heard in the library upstairs." Jill nodded and grabbed Chris by the arm.

"Chris and I will go check it out. You try to find a way out." Barry waved his hand to signal a goodbye.

"You ready?" Chris got a simple nod for a response. They slowly walked through the corridors back to back.

"Jill I know now isn't the best time to ask but… why didn't your cousin and uncle recognize you back in May?" Jill sighed a sigh of annoyance.

"I don't know maybe me not seeing them in 20 years had something to do with it."

"That doesn't make much sense." The two of them turned a corner.

"How so"

"Don't you resemble your mom?" Jill shrugged

"Yeah, but I am not a clone of her. I have some features from my dad's side as well." Made sense to Chris, and judging by Jill's tone it seemed like another question wasn't necessary.

"Can I ask you a question?" They piled up next to a door. Chris kicked the door down and Jill went in and looked around.

"What is it?" Chris could smell fresh air. He feared that if they were to go outside that more dogs would be there, but he pressed on with Jill.

"What happened to your partner when you were a cop?" Chris shook his head in confusion.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jill shrugged

"I don't know I just wanted to know." Chris huffed and then answered

"K.I.A. He wasn't a great guy to begin with so I really wasn't upset about it. I got promoted the day he died." Jill felt a knott in her stomach. She wondered if maybe it was Chris's fault that led to his old partner's death.

"How did he die?" Chris aimed up and said out aloud. "Tango" He went to fire at the creature and then turned to Jill.

"Why don't you ask him?" Jill looked down the hallway and saw a man in a suit. He had a hole in his throat with coagulated blood. He had black hair and seemed to be aiming for Jill. Without hesitation Jill put a bullet in between his eyes. He fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Here is another reason to prove they aren't alive." Chris walked ahead and Jill followed behind. She wanted to ask him another question but they heard screaming. They turned and ran threw the door. Jill ran into it with her shoulder. Chris then went out on the balcony and looked down. There was a man in a STARS uniform. They couldn't recognize his face. It was mutilated beyond recognition. Chris jumped down from the balcony. Jill followed and turned to see Chris looking at the ground and shaking his head as he kneeled next to the corpse.

"Jesus Christ" Jill slowly approached. She felt sick to her stomach. She saw the body spasm a little.

"Chris, Get back" Jill raised her gun. Chris looked up at and the body had stood up. It looked back at him. His eyes were a baby blue and seemed to have a white film over them. He instantly grabbed for Chris. Chris felt a hand of his collar and it tugged him back.

"Chris, it's Forest!" Jill exclaimed completely shocked out of her mind. Chris got himself up. The deceased Forest slowly stumbled towards them. Neither Jill nor Chris could put the trigger. Forest slowly turned towards Jill.

"Forest stop moving or I will shoot you." Chris couldn't get a steady aim at him. His hands were shaking too much. Jill slowly stepped backwards with tears streaming down her face. She could feel the cold breath of death drip down her neck for Forest had gotten to be right up on her (In life he would have enjoyed it).

"JILL!" Chris yelled and then a loud *BANG* permeated through the cool evening air. Jill sealed her eyes closed. A thick liquid ran down her face. It was blood but it wasn't hers. Chris slowly walked over to the now permanently dead Forest. He kneeled next to him and closed the corpse's eyes.

"I'm sorry Forest. I will miss our competitive shooting sessions." Jill continued to stand there with her gun lowered. She looked at the ground wide eyed. Chris sat there with anger in his face.

**In Jill's Mind-** _Jill saw faces of many people who have passed in her lifetime. She saw those all flash in between her glances at real life. She heard loud and fast screams and demonic screeches and red swirled in the background and slowly turned to black. Then she saw her mom's grave. There was a little girl standing over it. That little girl wore a white dress with purple accents. It had a big purple bow on the back. The girl turned around and faced Jill eye to eye. It was her standing there saying. "Why won't you help me?" Jill Started to run towards the little girl and when she got there she picked her up in her arms and held her with her arms tight. Then there was nothing there. She looked around and saw her somewhere else. She ran for her again but she kept getting swallowed by the grey fog the inhabited the abnormally large cemetery. When she got to a grave she saw the little her standing there and crying._

"_Don't let them take me." As she said that the mist instantly cleared and the headstone said "Jill Valentine" Jill got the chills instantly from the sight. All of a suddenly hands with deteriorating flesh grabbed the girl by the legs and progressed to pull her into the ground._

"_NO" Jill sprinted as fast as possible, but stopped dead in her tracks. Two hands grabbed her by the arm. Rising up from the ground was her mother. The little her was know waist down in the dirt and still crying for Jill's assistance_

"_I'm coming hold on" Jill yelled out, but her mother's grip was too strong. Her mother had piercing red eyes that looked down into Jill's soul._

"_Mom let me go. Please I have to save her." Her mother shook her head and smiled at her._

"_Let me go" Jill pleaded once more. Jill's mother continued to shake her head and didn't stop. Almost as if she didn't even hear Jill._

"_Get your hands off me you bitch!" Jill yelled as loud as she could with tears on her cheeks. Everything went quiet. Her mother looked at her and said._

"_Don't talk to your mother that way." Her voice was unnatural. It had Jill's mother's voice in it but also the voice of a thousand deep demonic voices speaking in sync with each other. Jill froze in her place and went pale as a piece of blank paper. Jill's mom started to laugh manically. Jill cupped her head the other way as an instinct because of a too upsetting sight. Jill's head slowly moved to face her mom eye to eye._

"_Dance with me you little whore." Jill's mom said before releasing a painful scream right in Jill's face (YouTube search killing floor siren scream to hear the sound. Video says how long can you stand the SIREN?). She screamed over and over again. Jill felt a snap and she screamed back at the top of her lungs._

**In real time- **Jill gave out a bone chilling scream and Chris fell over as Jill looked up into the sky and screamed. After running out of breath she fell to her knees and looked at the ground. She started to gag, cough, and cry.

"Oh, God" Jill continued to cry in shock of recent events and her panic attack/hallucinations. She couldn't move her body was still as ever.

**In Jill's Mind-**_ Jill's mother fell backwards. Jill slowly walked over to her grave. The little Jill Valentine was gone. Jill turned to her mother who was getting up. You are a sick twisted soul. Just because you can disguise yourself as my mom doesn't mean I won't kick your ass you demon shit." Jill picked it up by the neck and threw it through her headstone. The creature graveled at the ground and brushed off some extra stone particles._

"_You wouldn't hurt your mother would you?" The voice of the creature was her mom's normal voice. It slowly crawled away from Jill._

"_Aw, don't you just play my heart strings." Jill stepped on its ankle and then stomped its face into the grass._

"_Who is the little whore now?" Jill spat on the remains of the creature. Suddenly everything went white._

**In real time-** Jill awoke still on her knees and Chris still recovering from her scream. Jill slowly stood up and breathed heavily through her nose. Her eyes were serious and had a look of death to anyone who crossed her. It wasn't Jill though. It wasn't the sweet hearted Jill who Chris knew and everyone befriended. Jill Valentine was gone. The only part of her left was her appearance. She had no fear, she had no remorse. All she had now was a new and stronger her. She wiped the blood from her face.

"Get up, we have to go" Jill gave Chris a hand and she pulled him to his feet. Chris fingered his ear to release pressure and tension that hurt him because of Jill's scream.

"Jill, what happened? Are you ok?" Chris said as he checked her to see if she maybe was hurt.

"I am alright. I just feel… different." Jill smiled and turned to the pillars the supported the balcony. Chris followed behind not to sure about Jill.

"How do we get back up there?" Jill pondered the question but luckily for Chris he was on top of things.

"Need a lift?" Chris sat on the railing with his back towards Jill. Jill looked at him and then back up for a running jump.

"Can you pull me up?" Chris chuckled at Jill's comment

"You know as well as I do." Chris hung upside down with his hands towards the ground. Jill ran and grabbed his hands. Chris flung Jill onto the balcony. He pulled himself up next.

"Where did you get up there so fast?" Chris chuckled again.

"You think Wesker is the only one who knows parkour?" Then suddenly Chris realized.

"Wait, we need to find Wesker." Jill kept walking and didn't turn back. Chris was aggravated with the lack of acknowledgment to his comment.

"We have to check out the attic first. Don't you remember what Barry said?" Jill finally responded

"Jill, Wesker is probably alive so what makes you think we should leave him behind?" Chris ran to catch up with her.

"We need to find a way out of here first. When we do then we will find him and we will all escape." Chris thought for a minute. He simply nodded and continued with Jill.

"So… what did you see?" Chris dared to ask that question.

"What do you mean?" Jill was fully aware of what he meant but wanted to double check.

"I mean that panic attack." Jill sighed

"I saw that fear wasn't a threat and that we are able to differentiate the difference between emotional distress and the need to be stronger. It is survival of the fittest Chris and I decided to become stronger. I decided to survive." The anger in Jill built to enormous amounts.

"You didn't answer my question. No one freaks out like you did unless they saw something horrifying and then recover in an instant. You aren't you anymore. Something happened." Jill wasn't about to open herself up at that point in time.

"Chris we have a mission to do. Right now I think we should split up and rendezvous in the main hall before we go to the attic." Jill stomped off

"Yes ma'am" Chris said sarcastically under his breath. He turned around and slowly headed down the hall. He knew nothing would ever be the same after this. Jill had gone through a painful yet drastic change. He knew he was slowly changing in a less serious way. When the harder part of this change does come he is afraid to see what causes it. Even if it is that bad he can not longer doubt crazy sounding claims. If the dead can rise from their graves then saying that something is impossible is an old term to explain disbelief. He, Jill, Barry, and Wesker are in a horror story that seems to be that of unending nightmares. Now all they have to do I write the ending to the story with the choices they make."

**Author's note:** I am sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted. Life seems to be working against me. This chapter is long over due and those who are fed up with my lack of quick updates I apologize. Also the story may not be 100% like the games because I need to add a bigger sense of drama and human behavior. I mean really how could someone go through something like that and not have Post-Traumatic Stress disorder or something. Anyway I can't promise my next update will be instantaneously but I will try to make it soon.


End file.
